My real Nature
by Sam Potter Kaiba
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry Potter tubiera una hermana mayor?. Esta es la historia de Samantha Potter al momento de entrar a Hogwarts. Ella, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Trunks y su guardiana Kisara, debera enfrentar todo tipo de retos y salir victoriosa de ellos
1. El regalo inesperado

**Este fic tiene personajes salidos de mi propia imaginacion y aclaro que los personajes mencionados de los diversos animes y la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los tomos prestados para crear la historia. Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

Ser famoso o hijo de famoso, en general es una gran ventaja en esta vida; lamentablemente no es mi caso. Que te señalen con el dedo y comiencen a gritar desesperados tu nombre en el medio de la calle es algo totalmente embarazoso, más cuando eres una niña de 11 años y buscas un refugio en el paisaje de las Pirámides de Egipto. Aunque a esa edad ya era algo común para mí, no dejaba de sorprenderme como la gente reaccionaba casi aterrada ante mi mirada o la simple mención de mi nombre o el de mi familia; solo con el tiempo comprendería que esto es signo de respeto y admiración. Más aun, en esa época me parecía algo totalmente novedoso; ahora es simplemente ridículo.

Pensaran, quien es esta chica que habla estupideces sin parar, bueno me llamo Samantha Allyson Potter. Soy hija de James Potter y Lily Evans. Ahora dirán, que tiene de especial esto. Verán con mi hermano Harry somos conocidos por sobrevivir (milagrosamente?) al peor maleficio de nuestro mundo: El Avada Kedabra. Perdimos a nuestros padres cuando intentaron protegernos de Lord Voldemort y me separe de mi querido hermanito Harry cuando, lo que quedaba de mi familia decidió que lo mejor para los dos era separarnos. Claro que en ese tiempo yo no tenía noción del porque separarme de mi hermano cuando apenas era un bebe, sin embargo, con el tiempo me explicaron que podía herirlo, y aun peor matarlo. Esta peculiar característica de ser mitad humano y mitad vampiro está conmigo desde que tengo memoria, por lo que el pobre de Harry seria mucho más vulnerable a que yo lo mate que el propio Voldemort cuando, al querer matarnos, movió la ficha fundamental que marcaría mi destino para siempre.

En fin, por mi propia seguridad, estuve un tiempo como interna en el orfanato Sunrise, donde conocí a dos muchachos maravillosos: Seto y Mokuba. Con ellos compartí dos años hermosos, hasta que un hombre llamado Gozaburo Kaiba los adopto. Estuvo a punto de adoptarme a mí también, de no ser porque cierto ángel llamado Bulma me salvo de las "garras del dragón" para incluirme en su familia, solo por un momento. Pero eso es otra historia.

En fin, desde los 7 hasta los 11 años viví con mi Tía Susan Potter (más conocida como Fil-Fil, que en idioma árabe significa pimienta) y con mi primo Ewan, en el hermoso país de Egipto, que me demostró que hasta los fenómenos como yo podemos tener una segunda oportunidad. Era el día 25 de Agosto, día en el que yo cumplía 11 años. Recuerdo que ese día Fil-Fil estaba rara; corría de un lado a otro de la casa sin explicación alguna, demasiado exaltado como para dirigirnos la palabra a Ewan y a mí. Nosotros, sin avisar nos fuimos a caminar por el desierto y jugar con nuestro equipo de arqueología, para matar el tiempo. Además, recuerdo que ese día solamente mi primo se había acordado de mi cumpleaños ni Fil-Fil y ningún otro familiar me había felicitado por haber vivido un año más.

Por dónde iba? a sí, mi equipo de arqueología (que solo tenía un pincel viejo y una red de pescar). Ese día nos acercamos a un templo abandonado cerca de la casa. Al llegar comenzamos a revisar el templo y decidimos que lo mejor sería comenzar a descubrir el piso del santuario. Empezamos a quitar la tierra del piso imitando a los arqueólogos que miles de veces vimos en la arena luchando por conseguir un pequeño trozo de cerámica. Ewan cantaba una canción alegre mientras decía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, copiando fielmente a un amigo de su madre. Yo reía a carcajadas mientras miraba la inerte baldosa del templo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que un resplandor llamo mi atención en uno de los miles de pasillos de aquel edificio. Absorta, deje a Ewan y seguí esa luz brillante sin importarme el mundo que me rodeaba. Continúe caminando lentamente hasta que llegue a una gran habitación recubierta hasta el más mínimo detalle por el más fino oro que podía encontrar en aquel lugar. Todas las paredes tenían inscripciones jeroglíficas que entendía perfectamente (otra de mis habilidades es leer aquel idioma extraño). El brillo provenía de una joya enorme, la más grande que he visto hasta ahora: era una piedra azul oscura colocada sobre una mesa de oro. Temerosa, me acerque hacia la piedra, cuando vi una figura detrás de mí. Rápidamente gire y me encontré con una muchacha de cabellera blanca como la nieve y ojos azules como el mar. Ella se acercó a mí y con un gesto seguro me indico que colocara mi mano en la piedra. Sin embargo no lo hice porque Ewan me interrumpió diciendo:

-Oh!, este lugar es inmenso! como lo encontraste Sammy? esto es oro?

-Claro que es oro tonto. Mira esto, es la piedra más grande que vi- le respondí señalándole la roca- no crees que deberíamos decirle a fil-fil sobre esto?

-Y decirle que nos fuimos sin su permiso? estás loca? quieres que nos deje sin cena?

-Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos decirle.-Sin dudarlo me dirigí a la salida en dirección a mi casa, con Ewan pegado a mis talones.

Cuando llegue encontré que Fil-Fil estaba en la puerta de la casa, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás mío escuche que mi primo susurraba una y mil excusas. Yo por mi parte decidí mantenerme calmada y afrontar mi error, porque a fin de cuentas fue mi culpa que no le pudiera avisarle que nos íbamos.

-Se puede saber dónde estaban ustedes dos?- dijo ella frunciendo los labios y en tono de regaño

-Antes de que nos digas algo tía, fuimos al templo que está aquí derecho solo a jugar con los pinceles. Quise avisarte pero estabas tan ocupada que no quise interrumpirte.

Ella solo suspiro resignada y nos dijo que fuéramos adentro. Cuando entré me encontré con un panorama totalmente distinto. Todo el living estaba decorado con globos rosas y azules flotaban en el aire y un cartel de luces de colores con la inscripción "Feliz Cumpleaños Sam!". En el living se encontraban todas aquellas personas que quería: Sirius, Remus, Bulma con su hijo y mi mejor amigo Trunks, mi tía Sarah y mis primos Matthias y Abigail. Fil-Fil me miraba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y me pregunto cariñosamente:

-Realmente pensaste que había olvidado esta fecha verdad?

-Si tía, pensé que lo habías olvidado, pero esto es maravilloso. Eres la mejor tía del mundo!- le respondí dándole un abrazo.

-Aún falta lo mejor- dijo mi tía Sarah alegremente- feliz cumpleaños pequeña - agrego dándome un enorme paquete y un beso en mi frente.

-Es verdad- combinaron Remus y Sirius dándome otro paquete.

-Espero que te guste- expreso Trunks con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Bulma me daba un paquete cuadrado.

Muchos de los regalos fueron objetos del mundo mágico, a excepción de un estuche de arqueología profesional que me obsequio Trunks. Claro que a esa edad entendía perfectamente lo que era la magia ya que vivir con Fil-Fil denotaba vivir rodeada de un mundo de magia constante y comprendía todo lo que esta conllevaba; aunque había pequeñas partes que no entendía a esa época. Sin embargo, cuando vi una lechuza entrar por la ventana y se dirigió directamente hacia mí, me descoloco por completo. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado a lo que vi un segundo después: en mi mano tenía una carta con mi nombre y el sello del más famoso colegio de magia del mundo.


	2. Problemas en el callejon Diagon

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Algo que olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior es que en esta historia Harry no aparece, ya que es muy pequeño y vive con sus tios (en el tiempo que situo la historia). See ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

Está bien, lo admito quizá exagero un poco cuando hable sobre la carta de Hogwarts pero deben entender solamente era una niña de 11 años que vivió rodeada de las hazañas de sus ancestros y que buscaba de todas las maneras posibles de llegar a ser igual o superior a ellos. En fin, volviendo al momento de la carta; fue extraordinario, todo aquello con lo que siempre soñé. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que pudiera realizar todas aquellas cosas que, de no ser por Fil-fil ya las hubiera hecho.

Recuerdo que estaba con la carta en la mano, sin embargo no reaccionaba me había quedado completamente estática en el living, al mismo tiempo que todos mis invitados me miraban preocupados, pensando que tal vez me había sucedido algo malo. Solo la voz de Trunks me saco de mi "desconexión", cuando me imploro que abriera la carta. La fui abriendo lentamente, con las manos temblorosas temiendo que ésta dijera que no podría ir a Hogwarts, que siendo semejante amenaza me dejaran fuera del castillo.

-¡Vamos Sam léela!- me alentó dulcemente Remus dedicándome una enorme sonrisa- No debe decir nada malo. ¿No?

Trague saliva y con un nudo en la garganta comencé:

- "Estimada Señorita Potter: Considerando que hoy es su undécimo cumpleaños estamos orgullosos de comunicarle que pertenece al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Le informamos que el tren al colegio sale de la estación King's Cross el 1° de septiembre sin excepción. Posteriormente le adjunto la lista de materiales que necesita para 1° año. Sin más asuntos, se despide Atte. Profesor Albus Dumbledore.  
>PD: Espero que te agrade el regalo que envió. Perteneció a tu madre. Cuídala."

-¡Increíble!- Exclamo Ewan- Albus Dumbledore te escribió personalmente. ¡Debe ser todo un acontecimiento!

Yo releía la carta una y otra vez buscando si había algún error y no era destinada para ella. Sin embargo estaba a mi nombre y con mi dirección. De nuevo, la voz de Trunks me hizo reaccionar y felicitándome me confeso:

-que divertido! Iremos juntos! No quise decirte nada por si no recibías la carta, pero sí! Serán los mejores años de mi vida! No lo crees?- agrego mientras me rodeaba con un brazo.

-este yo... No sé qué decir- admití luego de dejar la carta sobre la mesa- y si esto está mal, y si se confundieron y no era para mí?

- oh pequeña no digas cosas sin sentido!- me regaño cariñosamente fil-fil- que tal si mañana vamos al callejón diagon a comprar las cosas que te piden?

Yo no conteste porque me quede con la mirada fija en un paquete de papel brillante que estaba sobre la mesa.

Rápidamente lo tome de la mesa y lo desenvolví. Dentro de una caja de terciopelo negra había una vara de madera. Mi tía Sarah se acercó a mí lentamente y en un susurro me confirmo lo que yo pensaba: Era la varita de mi madre y Dumbledore me la había guardado para mí.

El resto del día había sido muy tranquilo. Cenamos en el jardín mientras Remus y Sirius nos contaban a Trunks y a mí las anécdotas de cuando ellos iban a Hogwarts. Al llegar la medianoche, fil-fil nos insistió que fuéramos a dormir ya que mañana tendríamos un largo día en Londres. Trunks se quedó a dormir con nosotros ya que él no había comprado nada para el colegio y ya quedaba pocos días para abordar el tren.

En fin, al día siguiente fuimos al famoso callejón diagon con unas pocas horas de sueño encima, particularmente con unas ojeras terriblemente marcadas y por demás ansiosa por ver todo lo que contenía aquel lugar (que para mí era) de ensueño. Aunque Londres es una ciudad hermosa, con paisajes urbanos increíbles, palacios en el medio del centro; lo que encontré en ese lugar no se comparaba con cualquier monumento muggle que haya visto.

Fil-fil, Ewan, Trunks y yo entramos a una vieja y sucia taberna que estaba en un callejón apartado de las grandes tiendas londinenses. Al principio pensé que mi tía me estaba jugando una broma y que me diría que aquel lugar (el callejón diagon) era un invento y que yo me quedaría en Egipto para ayudarla en sus excavaciones. Sin embargo, al pasar unos minutos en el lugar me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada. En aquel lugar había gente de todas partes del mundo utilizando magia. Estaba asombrada y con Trunks exclamamos "wau!" cuando vimos que un hombre de la edad de fil-fil transformo su sombrero en una bolsa de compras.

- Niños no se separen por favor, este lugar está repleto, se nota que son vísperas de Hogwarts- exclamo mi tía Susan agobiada mientras empujaba la gente que estaba en su camino.

- Susan Potter, no has cambiado en nada, siempre quejándote- escuche que susurro un hombre con una capa negra y una sonrisa radiante.

-Horace Slughorn, que placer encontrarte por aquí- respondió mi tía devolviéndole la sonrisa- Niños saluden a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Slughorn. Horace ellos Ewan, Trunks y Sam.

Lo que sucedió luego, fue algo que no voy a olvidar jamás. Una mujer rechoncha y de baja estatura, que se encontraba al lado de Horace Slughorn abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a retroceder actuando como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal. Luego, reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a vociferar:

- Miren todos! Presten atención! Llego al callejón diagon Sam Potter, la hija de james y Lily Potter! Miren si no me creen!

Yo miraba desconcertada a mi tía, la cual estaba totalmente descolocada y al borde del colapso, miraba hacia todos lados con la varita en la mano mientras repetía "aléjate bruja, no tocaras a mis niños!". Mientras tanto, horace nos tomó de la mano a los tres y nos sacó corriendo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del lugar, a lo que parecía un depósito abandonado y sucio. Cuando cerró la puerta, nos soltó bruscamente y nos advirtió:

-Quédense aquí y no salgan de este lugar por nada del mundo. Entendieron? Su tía y yo nos encargaremos de este lio.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de su varita cerró con llave la puerta tras sí. Los tres nos miramos estupefactos y nos dejamos caer en el suelo. Ninguno hablo por unos minutos, parecía un velorio. Mientras tanto por mi mente empezaron a pasar todo tipo de pensamientos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro. En ese momento, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta que era la angustia e impotencia que me provocaba el no poder ayudar a Fil-Fil. No obstante, al momento que el llanto me invadió, también me pobló una sensación extraña, como un calor interno que extrañamente me aliviaba.

Seguidamente oí la voz dulce de una mujer, pero no estaba con nosotros en aquel sórdido cuarto, si no que estaba en mi mente ya que al parecer ni Trunks ni mi primo la habían escuchado. Ella me decía que me calmara que todo estaba bien, que no había que preocuparse, que no llorara. Increíblemente comencé a calmarme y en unos segundos me recobre por completo. "quién eres?" pensé creyendo que nadie me contestaría. "mi nombre no importa, pero pregúntale a Susan por la piedra azulina, te servirá de ayuda para poder empezar".

Instantáneamente me pare sobresaltada porque había oído un ruido en la puerta que había sido cerrada. De ella salió Fil-Fil con Horace hablando alegremente, este al vernos nos dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Todavía siguen aquí? Maravilloso! Susan que tal si les muestras la pared secreta? Seguro les encantara!

Mi tía sin abrir la boca comenzó a tocar los ladrillos de la pared al azar y estos se movían para dejar lugar a una gran arcada. Los tres nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver lo que estaba detrás de la pared. Era un gran centro comercial al aire libre, con tiendas inmensas e interminables y mucha gente que caminaba hacia todas las direcciones visitando las tiendas.

- Niños bienvenidos al callejón Diagon- dijo fil-fil mirándonos.

-Esto es increíble!- expresó Ewan mirando a su madre- porque nunca nos trajiste aquí?

- No seas tan malo con tu madre ew!- respondí enojada- ella tendrá sus razones.

- Sam tiene razón hijo, pero ahora vendrán más seguido lo prometo. Van a quedarse todo el día allí parados? Vamos que todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

Recorrimos cada uno de los comercios meticulosamente mientras Fil-fil nos explicaba que vendían y para que nos pudiera servir en el futuro. Recuerdo que mi tienda favorita era Flourish y Blotts, repleta de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y hasta idiomas que hasta ese momento no había visto. Fil-Fil nos persuadió para que tomáramos un helado mientras que ella iría a buscar el dinero. Luego que ella pagara los helados los 3 subimos a la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue y nos sentamos en una mesa de jardín alejados de todos. Sin demora, Trunks exclamo:

-Este lugar es maravilloso! Todo el mundo usando esas cosas con forma de rama, vistiendo pijamas raros, ¡esto es lo mejor!.

-Tienes razón! Pero tú porque no viviste con Fil-Fil durante toda tu vida- respondí sonriente mientras comía el helado- esto es cosa de todos los días, aunque nunca vi tanta magia junta, lo creas o no ella nunca usa magia, solo en "casos de emergencia" o no Ew?- agregué imitando la voz de mi tía.

Mi primo estaba demasiado concentrado en poder comer el helado que solo asintió con la cabeza. Al ver que nadie hablaba, rompí el hielo diciendo:

-No les pareció raro lo que sucedió en el bar? Nunca me había pasado algo así. Siempre en El Cairo se limitaban a señalarme con el dedo o sonreírme (tú mismo lo viste), pero esa mujer me miraba como si fuera algo malo o peor, como si se asustara de verme. Que piensas Trunkski?

Él lo medito unos segundos poniendo su mano en la barbilla y dijo:

-Yo creo que estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas Sam, tal vez esa mujer se confundió y grito por nada. Qué se yo! Este mundo es muy diferente al nuestro.

-Claro, tu vienes de un mundo en el que es normal convertirse en Súper Sayayin y tener fuerza sobrehumana! Aunque tú tengas razón, ¿Por qué la tía reacciono así? Estaba, no sé, desesperada…

Pero me detuve cuando vi que Fil-fil estaba cerca de nosotros. A comparación de nuestra aventura, el día transcurrió tranquilo, demasiado. Visitamos casi todos los locales del Callejón Diagon y compramos todo lo necesario para nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

Al caer la tarde dejamos a Trunks en su casa aunque estaba muy triste por no poder estar con él un poco más, no porque me gustara o algo parecido, porque había cosas que no habíamos aclarado sobre ese día. Regresamos a Egipto a la medianoche, luego de que Bulma nos invitara amablemente a quedarnos a cenar (según ella porque fil-fil fue demasiado generosa al ayudar a su hijo en sus compras), exhaustos y por mi parte con más dudas y problemas que con cosas resueltas.


	3. Nuevas Revelaciones

**Espero que sea de su agrado. See ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III<strong>

Después de una larga espera llego el gran día. El día que me despegaría de mi tía Susan y su mundo de maravillas; cambiándolo por uno en el cual vivirá experiencias mejores que en el Callejón Diagon. Con Trunks vivamos en el teléfono todos los días imaginando como sería el castillo, las habitaciones, nuestros compañeros y hasta nuestras futuras clases.

Al mismo tiempo que yo hablaba de Hogwarts, Fil-Fil se comportaba cada vez más sobreprotectora, más controladora, como si a una semana de irme de ese lugar ella quisiera retenerme allí. Vigilaba absolutamente todos mis movimientos y toda aquella libertad que solía tener, de un momento a otro, desapareció.

Además aún me quedaba pendiente preguntarle lo que había sucedido en el Callejón Diagon y porque aquella voz me dijo que le preguntara sobre la azulina. Ahora que lo recuerdo más claramente, cuando volvimos a casa, lo primero que hice fue revisar cada libro de geología de la biblioteca de mi tía ya que estaba segura de haber visto su descripción en alguno de los libros. Sin embargo lo único que encontré fue que esa piedra no existía en ningún listado oficial ni extraoficial. Entonces me pregunte: realmente sería una piedra preciosa? O seria simplemente una metáfora?; en ese momento me daba igual ya que con todo la euforia de preparar mi maleta, simplemente olvide la piedra y me enfoque en lo que realmente era importante.

Era la tarde del 31 de agosto y con Ewan decidimos ir a recorrer las pirámides ya que yo no vería otra puesta de sol con ese maravilloso paisaje nunca más. Mientras observábamos mi primo tomo mi mano tímidamente. Era muy raro de él las demostraciones de cariño ya que nuestra relación se basaba en juegos, risas y algunas peleas. Yo lo mire cariñosamente y le dije:

- Sucede algo Ew?

- La verdad Sam es que yo… yo…- tartamudeo mientras miraba como el sol se colaba entre las pirámides y el horizonte. Era la perfecta postal para un atardecer romántico- yo quería decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho cuando te vayas.

- Que tonto eres primito!- exclame con una sonrisa- sabes que vendré para navidad y prometo escribirte todas las semanas contándote todo acerca de Hogwarts. Además, a ti solo te faltan dos años para recibir la carta. Solo será cuestión de esperar.

- Ahhh, creo que tienes razón. Pero a quien podre molestar mientras no estés? Dudo que Abey venga a visitarme seguido.

- Yo creo que si hablas con ella, la tía Sarah entenderá. No te preocupes, no me olvidare de ti- agregue mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo- volvemos a casa? Creo que aún me falta guardar ropa en la maleta.

Ambos nos levantamos de la arena, tomamos nuestras cosas y comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia nuestro hogar. Al mismo tiempo que nos dirigíamos hacia la casa, Fil-Fil apareció con un gran libro entre sus manos. Ella nos dedicó una gran sonrisa y nos indicó que la siguiéramos porque tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. Con mi primo nos miramos detenidamente y alegres la seguimos. Ella nos guio hasta el templo abandonado, en el que hace unos días habíamos estado jugando. Sin embargo, no fuimos al interior del lugar, sino que ella se detuvo en una especie de patio exterior totalmente cubierto por la arena.

- Tía, dónde estamos?- Pregunte curiosa y un poco asustada.

- Este lugar es sagrado niños y está custodiado por espíritus que vivieron aquí hace millones de años. Muestren respeto ante nuestros ancestros.

- Espíritus? Quieres decir que hay fantasmas aquí mama?- dijo Ewan aterrado.

- No hijo, no hay fantasmas aquí. Solo viven los guardianes de este lugar- explico Fil-fil a su hijo mientras este se ocultaba detrás de una columna.

- Aun no nos explicas porque estamos aquí tía- le recordé. Ella sabía muy bien que yo estaba muy ansiosa por el viaje y las pocas explicaciones que me daba me ponían el doble de fastidiosa.

- Ah sí es verdad. Si digo que has escuchado voces estoy en lo correcto, verdad? Si digo que por aquí, para ser más exactos adentro del templo viste a una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, sigo en lo correcto, cierto?

Yo, por primera vez en varias semanas me había quedado sin habla. Como diablos sabía mi tía de todo aquello?. Estaba rígida bajo el piso arenoso del templo, sin responder. En ese momento no me importo que mañana me tuviera que ir a la aventura más grande de mi vida, solamente quería resolver ese misterio que me tenía en vilo desde hace varios días.

- Supongo que no tienes nada que decirme eh?- afirmo Fil- Fil mientras me abrazaba y señalaba el horizonte- Pensé que tendría que decirte esto más adelante, no ahora. Sabes que es la Azulina?

- En realidad no Fil, lo busque en la biblioteca pero no tengo la menor idea de que es- respondí en voz baja, cuando pude reaccionar.

- Pero no buscaste en el lugar correcto. Los libros de geología no te van a dar la respuesta. La azulina es una piedra ritual muy poderosa que se usó en varias dinastías egipcias. Está compuesta por una aleación muy rara, y por eso es muy rara de ver en estos días. Te suena el nombre de Kisara?

- No, no tengo la menor idea.- repetí totalmente pérdida. ¿Dónde quería llegar mi tía?

- Fue la primera reina consorte del antiguo Egipto. Reino junto y a la par del rey Seth. Según la leyenda, ella poseía la fuerza de mil hombres, la belleza de quinientas mujeres y una humildad nunca antes vista. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Nuestra familia desciende de su estirpe, y según los cálculos tú eres su reencarnación. Tú deberías tener aquella fuerza milenaria. Nunca has pensado porque puedes ver las cosas antes de que pasen? Creo que ya la habrás visto y la habrás escuchado. Deja que ella sea tu guía, tu consejera y escúchala, será tu mejor compañía en Hogwarts.

- Pero tía, hay algo que no entiendo, como estas tan segura que soy yo la reencarnación de Kisara?. Son muchas las cosas que no logro entender.

- y son muchas las que sabrás más adelante. Por ahora es mejor que sepas lo que sabes. Lo único que puedo agregar es que tu deber es cuidar de ella y su templo sagrado- agrego señalando al edificio en el que estábamos.- volvamos a casa, aún faltan guardar cosas en tus valijas y quiero hacerte tu comida favorita. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Al llegar a la casa, me di un baño mientras meditaba las cosas que Fil me dijo esta tarde y me di cuenta que mi vida había cambiado por completo de una semana a la otra. Hace un mes era una chica "relativamente normal", que vivía una vida tranquila en Egipto y ahora me entero que tengo que proteger un secreto milenario que ni yo se dé que se trata, tengo que cuidarme de los muggles y por sobre todo viviré en un castillo de escocia por 7 años y dejare de ver las hermosas pirámides. Claro que visto desde mi óptica, ahora que pasaron 10 años no es tan grave, pero cuando eres una niña de 11 años y nada de tu vida está claro, es algo que te molesta y mucho.

A la noche comimos en silencio mientras veíamos una película en el televisor. Más tarde mi tía decidió que ya era hora de dormir ya que tendríamos que levantarnos temprano para que aborde el tren en Londres pero yo estaba demasiado ansiosa y exaltada como para dormir, asique decidí probar suerte y ver si lo que me dijo Fil- Fil era verdad. Me senté en la cama y tímidamente pensé: "Kisara, estas ahí?" en ese mismo instante supe lo ridícula que me veía haciendo eso, por lo que recapacité y me dije: "a ti sola se te ocurre pensar que un espíritu de 5000 años va a hablar contigo, duérmete y mañana escaparemos de aquí".

"pero no escaparas de mi" me respondieron alegremente.

Sobresaltada salte de la cama y me pare en el medio de mi habitación. Inmediatamente después de que me cerciore de que no había nadie en mi cuarto, me acosté y cerré los ojos. Pero, otra vez la voz desconocida me despertó diciendo: "No tengas miedo, no te hare daño, solo quiero hablar contigo Sam".

"Claro, ahora hablo con mi conciencia, genial", pensé mientras me daba la vuelta y tapaba mis oídos con la almohada.

"Con que te tapes la cabeza no solucionaras nada. Seguirás escuchándome. Además tú me llamaste primero verdad?" respondió la voz de mi cabeza ahogando una risa

"Tú eres la famosa Kisara" pregunte mientras me destapaba la cabeza. Instantáneamente me senté en la cama y le dije: "Es enserio que yo soy tu reencarnación y que debo ayudarte?"

"Por ahora pequeña solo piensa que soy tu amiga y que te ayudare en lo que necesites. Estoy segura que me ayudaras cuando seas mayor. Lo que debes hacer es dormir, Susan te levantara temprano. Yo cuidare tus sueños". Recuerdo que desde ese día Kisara me acompaño y jamás me abandono, tal vez porque ella no podía regresar a su época o tal vez porque aún le faltaban cosas por resolver.

En fin, mi tía me despertó muy temprano esa mañana para desayunar. Yo estaba totalmente ansiosa por ver de nuevo los hermosos paisajes urbanos de Londres y por poder, de una vez por todas, dejar de ver las dunas arenosas de Egipto. Después de revisar y repasar 3 veces las valijas y los planes de seguridad que Fil- Fil me sugirió decidimos que era hora de irnos y en menos de 5 minutos (gracias al transaldor que Susan había preparado)llegamos a la famosa plataforma 9 ¾ y al inicio de mi más grandiosa aventura.


	4. ¿Algo mas que amigos?

**Despues de exprimir mi cerebro al maximo, salio esto. Espero que les guste! See ya!. Aclaracion: Frankie Longbottom es un hermano ficticio de Neville que invente para que la historia tubiera nombres conocidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>

A decir verdad, esperaba una nave espacial o algo parecido cuando llegue a la plataforma. Todos me hablaron maravillas del sorprendente transporte del colegio Hogwarts y bueno… había llegado a esa conclusión errónea. Según lo anterior, me quedaba por contar el fabuloso viaje (que de fabuloso no tuvo nada) a Hogwarts. Mi primera decepción fue ver una locomotora escarlata lanzando humo por la chimenea fue ver una locomotora escarlata lanzando humo por la chimenea central como si fuera una vieja y gran fábrica industrial. Decidí ocultar mi insipiente desilusión y seguir adelante, recorriendo el andén atestado de familias, mientras buscaba a Trunks desesperadamente, aunque no perderse en ese lugar era toda una odisea.

Mucha gente me miraba asombrada y me señalaba como en el Callejón Diagon, pero me sentí diez veces peor. Me sentía en una enorme carpa de circo en donde yo era la atracción principal para toda esa aglomeración de gente que me contemplaba asombrada. En ese momento fue cuando lo vi. Sus ojos eran como un faro en el mar de oscuridad que emitan todas las personas que estaban alrededor mío. Claro que en ese momento no entendí que me había enamorado a primera vista o que fue un flechazo de cupido, era una niña de 11 años cuyo mundo había sido dado vuelta en menos de una semana, pensé que solo era una obsesión pasajera por un par de ojos verdes (unos ojos verdes que jamás encontré en otra persona).

Ok, lo admito creo que ahora que tengo la madurez para entender ciertos temas soy un poco cursi, pero creo que es la mejor descripción que puedo hacer. En fin, en donde estaba? Ah si la plataforma. Fil-fil me arrastraba (literalmente) hacia una puerta del vagón, muy apartada del tumulto. Parecía preocupada ya que todo el tiempo miraba hacia la multitud fugazmente, temerosa. Luego de cerciorarse que no haya nadie alrededor que pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación me dijo:

- Sam escúchame atentamente. Primero, si ocurre algo o tú te sientes insegura me escribes una carta y yo lo solucionare. Segundo, tienes que inyectarte la medicina que te dio Walter cada semana, no quiero que surja algún inconveniente, ni que tu cargues con alguna muerte.

- Algo más?- pregunte yo en voz baja, imitando su paranoia. "Genial, mi médico me mando la medicina. Mas inyecciones en mi cuerpo" pensé yo luego de hacer una mueca de desagrado. (Walter Winck es mi médico personal y amigo de la familia, en ese momento atendía mi necesidad de no morder a los otros alumnos de Hogwarts).

En ese momento vi que una gran bocanada de humo blanco salía de la chimenea de la locomotora y como todo a mí alrededor se convulsionaba. Los alumnos corrían hacia el tren a toda velocidad mientras los padres se acercaban a las ventanas y saludaban a sus hijos con cariño.

- Fil-Fil suéltame! Creo que debo irme! Si pierdo el tren tendrás que llevarme personalmente hasta el castillo.- dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su brazo.

- Si pierdes el tren me harías un favor- respondió ella con una sonrisa, inmediatamente al ver mi cara de pocos amigos agregó- Sam, te voy a extrañar mucho. Me será muy difícil descifrar símbolos sin ti, pero es algo que debes hacer, así que ve, diviértete mucho y cuídate. Si?

Inmediatamente después me abrazó. Recuerdo que esa despedida fue la más difícil para mí ya que fue duro el cambio tan repentino y más aún cuando las lágrimas caían como cascada en el rostro de mi tía. Después del cálido abrazo, ella me empujó tímidamente a la puerta más cercana, mientras repetía en un susurro que me cuidara.

Subí corriendo al último vagón de la locomotora y al instante divisé la singular cabellera de mi mejor amigo entrando en un compartimiento. Me precipite lo más rápido que pude a su encuentro, empujando inconscientemente a la gente que tenía a mí alrededor. Cuando (luego de mucho esfuerzo) logre abrir la puerta del compartimiento vi a Trunks que, con la mirada perdida, observaba el horizonte.

- Ibas a subir sin mí? Quien responderá tus preguntas cuando lleguemos al castillo?- dije mientras me senté en frente de él con una sonrisa.

- No te encontré en la estación y eso que con mamá te buscamos intensamente- respondió él encogiendo los hombros. Dos segundos después, pensativo, agregó- Cómo me encontraste?

- Te vi entrar al compartimiento- reconocí imitando su gesto- Te encuentras bien?

- Si, Sammy no te preocupes. Es solo que…- sin embargo no siguió, en cambio volvió a mirar al horizonte.

- Es solo que, qué? No me asustes Trunkski. Dime que te sucede.- señalé mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo.

- Es solo que extrañaré a todos. Esto es muy duro para mí. Es decir, pensé que los cambios de vida sucedían solo en las películas.

- Y me lo dices a mí? Como crees que me cayó esta noticia?- respondí mientras miraba fijamente sus bellos pero apagados ojos azules- pero piénsalo de esta manera, podrás ser libre durante casi un año entero. Ya se acostumbraras, si no te prometo que nos iremos por la misma puerta que entramos.

- Iremos? Tú me acompañarías si yo decido irme?- preguntó él ingenuamente mientras se volteaba a mirarme fijamente.

Inmediatamente sentí como mi corazón latía a mil revoluciones, como se aceleraba incontrolablemente y como la sangre llegaba rápidamente a mis mejillas, tiñéndolas de un rojo carmesí intenso. La mirada de mi amigo era penetrante, como si pudiera leer mi alma, y a la vez animada (¿O quizá era amor? Sinceramente no lo recuerdo) con chispas de luz en sus ojos. Comencé a notar como él se acercaba a mí lentamente y tomaba mi mano con ternura; sin embargo, antes de que algo se llegara a concretar, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un tímido niño (que me pareció árabe) nos preguntó si podía compartir el vagón con nosotros ya que los otros estaban llenos. Yo le agradecí al desconocido que milagrosamente haya detenido el avance a tropel de Trunks, no porque tuviera miedo de que me besara (cosa que me di cuenta después de mucho tiempo y que no pude recriminarle nunca) si no que temí por la reacción que tendría ante tal situación.

En fin, intente poner toda mi atención en el desconocido de nacionalidad árabe que miraba por la ventana del furgón, al igual que Trunks. El niño misterioso tenía un cabello marrón oscuro (casi negro), unos ojos almendrados color miel y una estatura promedio. Sus razgos eran claramente de medio oriente, ya que su nariz era pequeña y ligeramente respingada, como las que había visto cientos de veces en el mercado del Cairo. Suspire resignada y pensé que de alguna manera u otra no podía separarme de mis raíces tan fácilmente.

- Cómo te llamas?- pregunte mientras me inclinaba para mirarlo detenidamente y que él viera mi sonrisa amistosa.

- Me hablas a mí?- respondió él asombrado- Me llamo Amir Norejk. Y tú?

- Soy Sam Potter, un gusto. Él es mi mejor amigo Trunks- revelé mientras le tendía la mano a modo de saludo.

Amir tomo mi mano tímidamente y la agito levemente mientras miraba de reojo a Trunks, esperando a que este reaccionara ante la mención de su nombre. Él lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras se presentaba. Yo suspiré aliviada y decidí mirar por la ventana una vez más. El paisaje había cambiado repentinamente y ahora estábamos sobre un puente con unos acantilados de paisaje. Escuchaba como mi amigo y Amir charlaban animadamente de sus experiencias muggle.

Estaba tan abstraída en el panorama que no me di cuenta que una nueva integrante se había sumado a nuestro compartimiento. Era una niña de mejillas rosadas, ojos verde azulado y de cabello por los hombros. A simple vista parecía una muchacha común y corriente, pero cuando me concentre en ella vi que llevaba el cabello color rosa chicle, como esas series que veía Ewan a la hora de la merienda. Ella, por su parte me miraba fijamente, como tratando de recordar algo importante. Ligeramente invadida decidí que era momento de presentarme, por ello me senté a su lado y le dije:

- Me llamo Sam, un gusto. Tú eres…

- Tonks- respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro- Espera, tu apellido por casualidad no será Potter?. Todo el mundo dice que estabas en el tren, pero claro no lo creí hasta que te vi. Igual no pienses que voy a sacar provecho de ello, yo también tengo mis cosas- agrego ella mientras encogía los hombros.

- Acertaste. Supongo que soy toda una celebridad aquí. Creo que ya conoces a los chicos.

- Así es, ellos me dejaron entrar. No soporto el ruido que hay en los demás vagones, es como si hubiera una fiesta privada.

Me eche a reír ante ese comentario y durante casi todo el viaje estuvimos charlando sobre las amistades que teníamos en común. Tonks, en un ataque de sinceridad me confesó que ella era una Metamorfomaga, una hechicera capaz de cambiar a su antojo sus rasgos faciales, era por eso que llevaba el rosa chicle en su pelo.

En cierto momento anunciaron que llegaríamos a Hogwarts en una hora. Sentía ansiedad y nervios por no saber lo que encontraría al llegar, sin embargo la llegada de los dos últimos miembros de nuestro futuro grupo de amigos y como no podría ser de otra manera, hicieron una entrada triunfal.

- Nyphadora al fin te encontramos! Te buscamos por todo el tren! Pensamos que te habías caído al precipicio, conque aquí te habías metido- dijo uno de los chicos, de cabello color arena y unos lindos ojos verdes.

- Cierra la boca Frankie y no me llames Nyphadora, te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero me reí ante la mención de su nombre de pila. Aunque eso no era una excusa para dejar de hablar con ella, era una buena chica.

- Con que la pequeña Tonks ya hizo nuevas amistades?- preguntó el que respondía al nombre de Frankie mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los pocos lugares vacíos del compartimiento- vas a ser tan mala chica y no presentarnos?

- Me exasperas. Sabias?- manifestó mi nueva amiga claramente enfadada- Ellos son Amir, Trunks y Sam. Chicos, él es Frankie Longbottom, un amigo de la infancia y mi primo Johan Rosier.

Levante la mirada para saludar a los recién llegados, pero al momento me quede sin habla ya que ante mi tenia al niño que había visto antes de subir al tren, aquellos ojos verdes que habían iluminado por un momento hacia un par de horas. Aquel chico rechoncho y petizo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes esmeralda llamado Johan Rosier había dado vuelta mi mundo otra vez.

Tonks dejo un espacio entre las dos para que su primo se sentara, mientras yo hiperventilaba, había algo en su rostro que me era familiar, pero no sabía que. Indague en mi memoria hasta que, bastante tiempo después recordé que Fil-fil me había dicho que entre las familias mortifagas más importantes que habían causado la muerte de mis padres se encontraban los Lestrange, los Malfoy y los Rosier. "De ahí su nombre me sonaba familiar" pensé mientras miraba como él se reía ante un chiste de su amigo Frankie "será verdad? Realmente su familia causo la debacle de la mía?".

Sin embargo no pude meditar mucho más ya que habíamos llegado a destino. Emocionados, tomamos nuestros bolsos de mano y nos apresuramos para ver el castillo por primera vez. A pesar de toda la agitación producida, al segundo de haber bajado del tren, comencé a sentirme débil, como si un sueño potente amenazara con apoderarse de mí en cualquier momento. Inmediatamente caí de rodillas a medida que sentía que el calor inundaba todo mi cuerpo. Intente levantarme, pero no pude; mis piernas estaban muy frágiles. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar hacia adelante y reparar en que un hombre de piel blanca ceniza y unos ojos muy rojos me observaba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Para mi horror me di cuenta que era un vampiro ya que exhibía abiertamente sus enormes colmillos delanteros.

- Vampiro…- logre susurrar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Luego, todo lo que había a mí alrededor se transformó en fuego.


	5. Decisiones

**Despues de mi gran bloqueo mental y de haber agotado casi todo mi caudal imaginativo en "Solo un dia mas" aca esta la continuacion! Espero que les guste!. **

**(*) Al-Shamal significa "la flor" en arabe. Como amir es hindu y el piensa que Sam es tan bella como una flor, le acuño ese sobrenombre. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V<strong>

- Profesor Dumbledore, para mí, esto es puro teatro. Nadie en su sano juicio podría lanzar fuego de sus manos ni desmayarse por ello. Dejemos que Poppy haga su trabajo, aunque sea todo una farsa.

- Por favor a ti, Severus. Siempre supimos que había magos más poderosos que otros. Además, una niña de 11 años no puede montar semejante teatro. Media docena de alumnos vieron a la misma persona parada al lado del vagón y todas coinciden en lo mismo, era un hombre con ojos rojos.

- Pero Albus, ¿no habrá sido un error haberla incluido en las listas de primer año? ¿Si ataca a los alumnos?

- Confío plenamente en ella y en las personas a su alrededor Minerva. El evento del tren fue algo externo a ella. Ten un poco de fe.

- Con todo respeto Profesor, pero ¿cómo va a explicarle a los del ministerio de magia la intromisión de un vampiro adulto y salvaje en la estación de Hogsmade, con el peligro que conlleva eso para todos?

- No lo se Severus, aun no he pensado en ello. Creo que diré la verdad, que tanto a mí como a todos nos tomo de sorpresa.

Esas palabras fueron las primeras que escuche cuando salí del profundo sueño en el que estaba. No quise abrir los ojos por temor a que el hombre de la voz áspera y seseante digiera alguna otra cosa sobre mí. Por otro lado necesitaba orientarme, saber qué día era, que había sucedido en el tren y por sobretodo el bienestar de mis amigos. Mantenía firmemente los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí el contacto de una mano en mi hombro, confiándome calidez y valentía. No sé si fue que realmente lo hice por mi propia voluntad o el sujeto me obligo, pero lo único que recuerdo es que de un momento a otro, en mi campo de visión apareció el rostro de un anciano de cabellos y barba negros (con algunos rastros de canas), ojos azules y unos extraños anteojos en forma de medialuna. Éste tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me alentaba a levantarme de mi cama y mirar a mí alrededor por primera vez.

Estaba en un hospital, no me cabía la menor duda ya que todo a mí alrededor era blanco, desde las paredes hasta las cortinas y la ropa de cama. Se sentía el olor característico a desinfectante y esterilizantes que tanto sonaba en mi memoria y odiaba profundamente. Junto a mi cama todavía se encontraba el anciano con su sonrisa eterna. Ahí me di cuenta de que había sido él quien deposito su mano en mi hombro. Me sentía un poco aturdida y somnolienta, aunque había dormido más de la cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso, ese momento fue el más vergonzoso e incómodo que tuve que atravesar. Me sentía en una sala de operaciones estadounidense con millones de ojos encima de mí, observándome atentamente, temiendo lo peor.

Afuera, el sol brillaba con intensidad y su reflejo irradiaba en el vasto lago que rodeaba al castillo. Inmediatamente sentí el deseo de salir y acostarme en el pasto para observar distraídamente mi nuevo entorno; entonces fue cuando decidí que debía salir inmediatamente de ese lugar. Me incorpore rápidamente e instantáneamente sentí como mi alrededor daba vueltas como un trompo. Puse una mano en mi cabeza, como indicándole que todo estaba bien, pero no sirvió de nada ya que aquel mareo seguía allí.

- Deberías seguir recostada querida, perdiste mucha energía. Creo que le pediré a Poppy una barra de chocolate- dijo el anciano dulcemente retirando su mano de mi hombro.

- Estoy bien señor- mentí, pudiendo, a duras penas, responder a su inmaculada sonrisa- solo necesito un poco de aire y sol.

- Debe seguir descansando señorita Potter, al menos por ahora- sugirió una voz femenina severamente, que se encontraba a cierta distancia de mi cama. Era una mujer de unos 50 años de edad, delgada, de cabello castaño claro con algunos pelos canosos, y unos amenazantes ojos protegidos con unos anteojos redondos.

- Pero estoy bien, se los aseguro- repetí mientras volvía a intentar pararme, sin éxito. Al parecer mi cuerpo quería seguir en aquella cama.

- Ya sé qué haremos- dijo de repente el anciano en un salto de alegría- Severus, ¿por qué no vas a buscarle una barra de chocolate a Sam y le avisas a las personas que están afuera que pueden verla?, me sentiría muy mal si no lo hicieran.

- Esta bien Profesor Dumbledore- respondió el aludido ciertamente molesto, sentado más lejos que aquella señora de gafas. No logre verle su cara ya que el rostro del Profesor Dumbledore me tapaba parte de mi visión.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que aquel cordial anciano que parecía ayudarme era nada más ni nada menos la persona que me había escrito la carta para el ingreso a Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. Seguidamente comenzaron a amenazarme diferentes flashes del asunto del tren, todas introducidas en mi memoria. Aquel fuego incontenible y esos temibles ojos rojos me perseguían incesantemente, como una terrible pesadilla. Tristemente, también me di cuenta de que seguramente debería haber empezado el primer año y yo aquí encerrada en un maldito hospital.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a procesar la información rápidamente, sacando conclusiones, causas y consecuencias a velocidad luz, mientras mi semblante cambiaba a una cara de angustia incontrolable. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía el pase directo para regresar a casa, porque ni siquiera había llegado a pisar el castillo que ya había causado un problema de proporciones cósmicas. Seguramente Dumbledore vio mis miedos, ya que me dijo despreocupado:

- No tengas miedo, sigues estudiando aquí Sam. Debo decir que tan errada no estas, tus compañeros ya empezaron a estudiar, para ser más específicos hace una semana que empezaron, pero no te preocupes ya te pondrás al tanto de todo.

Sin embargo no pude responder ya que por la puerta y a tropel, entraban varias personas. Encabezando el "comité" se encontraba Trunks, vestido con una larga túnica negra con un escudo de un león escarlata y dorado. Detrás de él se encontraba Tonks, la chica del cabello rosa que había charlado en el tren; está a diferencia de mi mejor amigo, tenía un escudo amarillo y negro, con un tejón. A continuación estaban Amir y Johan, que llevaba el mismo atuendo que Trunks; y Frankie, que a diferencia de todos, lucia, claramente orgulloso, un escudo de color azul y bronce con un cuervo estampado en su túnica.

Instantáneamente comencé a reírme a carcajadas, sin poder contenerme. Sabia que debería usar ese condenado uniforme negro y blanco durante los próximos 7 años, pero no me imagine que se vería tan patético en mis ¿amigos?

- Creo que ya te sientes mejor, ¿no es así Sam?- pregunto el Profesor Dumbledore, adivinando el porqué de mi risotada.

- Si Profesor- admití mientras secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.- Con todo respeto, pero esa ropa parece salida de una película medieval.

- En parte tienes razón- respondió él mientras me guiñaba el ojo de manera cómplice- pero será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Emocionada por compartir algo privado con aquel hombre, asentí enérgicamente. Desistí sobre levantarme de la cama ya que me sentía mucho más segura en ella, aunque el sol que se colaba por la ventana me llamaba a gritos. Mis acompañantes rodearon el lecho y todos comenzaron a preguntarme cosas a penas me vieron, y de nuevo me sentí aturdida. Al parecer, el único que se había dado cuenta de ello había sido el muchacho de los ojos verde esmeralda, Johan ya que este no había abierto su boca y simplemente me miraba a los ojos, irradiándome con su energía, una vez mas; eso mas el deseo de que el resto de los chicos dejaran de hablar me ínsito a hacerlo.

- Estoy bien chicos enserio. No me sucedió nada malo. Fue solo que me venció el sueño. No se preocupen por mí.

- ¿Segura Sammy?- pregunto mi mejor amigo un poco preocupado, pero sumamente cohibido ante la presencia del director de la escuela- es que te vi desmayarte adelante mio.

- Saben, creo que los dejare solos para que hablen. Señor Longbottom, si usted tiene la barra de chocolate que el Profesor Snape le dio, hágame el favor de comprobar que Sam la coma ¿si? Por cierto pequeña, pasa por mi oficina cuando Madam Pomfrey te de el alta.

Fue entonces cuando la extraña presión que sentía a mí alrededor desapareció y quise saber absolutamente todo lo que paso en el tren. No sabía si mi curiosidad se había despertado de repente, pero deseaba escuchar que aquel terrorífico vampiro se había ido lejos y no lo volvería a ver durante mucho tiempo.

Ya llevaba más de un mes en aquel bello castillo y seguía sin acostumbrarme a las malditas escaleras cambiantes. Sin embargo, aquel lugar, que al principio me decepciono un poco, terminó por encantarme. Me dieron el alta el mismo día que desperté, y ese mismo día también me habían asignado mi casa. Generalmente esto se hacia el luego de llegar al castillo, sin embargo como yo me había perdido el banquete de bienvenida, el Profesor Dumbledore lo hizo en su despacho. Recuerdo que me puso un sombrero maltrecho y remendando en mi cabeza y se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio. Inminentemente sentí una vocecita en mi oído, que murmuraba cosas sin sentido, hasta que pude entender lo que dijo: "Un dilema en tu cerebro, oh si, veo fuerza y mucha. También astucia, decisión, ohh ¿que tenemos aquí? Es valentía y coraje. ¿Qué haremos contigo niña? Sin duda en Slytherin crecerías, ¿pero quien sabe en que terminara tu vida? Sin embargo, el fuego que reside en tu corazón compatibiliza con Griffindor…" Mientras tanto yo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba pero desee con todas mis fuerzas estar junto a Trunks, Johan y Amir. Entonces en ese momento, el sombrero grito "Griffindor!" y desde ese momento pertenecí a la casa de Godric Griffindor.

Las clases en el castillo eran simplemente impresionantes, en un mes ya había desarrollado y controlado los principios básicos de la magia, salvo la materia llamada Pociones (que según recuerdo era la mas odiada por todos), que era dictada por un joven de cabello por el hombro, negro y grasiento, con una nariz grande y ganchuda, de contextura física flaca y lánguida, llamado Severus Snape. Sus clases eran un calvario constante ya que sin yo ni siquiera haber empezado, el joven profesor ya se había ensañado conmigo sin razón. Sin embargo, tenían su lado divertido, porque Kisara, que me ayudaba en casi todas las materias recordando cosas que yo pasaba por alto, remataba todas sus palabras con una contra graciosa que lograban sacarme una sonrisa silenciosa.

Con todas las tareas y los exámenes sorpresa, el asunto de mi repentino desmayo había quedado en el olvido. Ni yo había pensado que había sido de aquella persona que se me apareció tan repentinamente enfrente mio y mis amigos (que de a poco lograba conocer) no habían tocado el tema tampoco. Por las noches, sin embargo, daba vueltas en mi cama, tratándole de encontrar el sentido a mi desvanecimiento, aunque todo terminaba cuando, agotada me dormía escuchando los ronquidos de Johan. ¡Que tonta soy! Olvide mencionarlo, como solo 4 personas habían ingresado a la sala común de Griffindor en el primer año, el profesor Dumbledore decidió juntarnos a todos en una misma habitación, por lo que pasábamos horas enteras hablando sobre nuestro día o criticando a los profesores.

En una de esas charlas, en la que yo estaba sentada cómodamente en la cama de Trunks con él a mi lado, mientras que Amir y Johan estaban enfrente de nosotros, decidí ponerle fin a mi incertidumbre y preguntarles:

- ¿Chicos que sucedió el día en el que me desmaye? Sean sinceros conmigo, porque francamente no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

Ellos, no contestaron rápidamente ya que se miraban entre ellos en complicidad y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, esperando una respuesta coherente.

- Veras Al-Shamal (*), el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que por tu protección, no deberíamos decirte nada- dijo Amir en un ataque de sinceridad, siendo el primero en hablar.

- Pero al diablo con Dumbledore- agrego Johan mientras sus bellos ojos verdes centellaban furiosamente- creo que debes saber lo que sucedió.

- Johan tiene razón- Tercio Trunks mientras me abrazaba por el hombro, provocando un ligero temblor de odio en el aludido- ¿quieres saber lo que sucedió? Te lo contaremos pero tú debes ser totalmente sincera con nosotros.

- ¿Sincera con ustedes? No comprendo a que te refieres Trunkski- repetí yo sin entender a que se refería.

- Tu me dijiste hace tiempo que debías contarme tu secreto, bueno ahora es la hora de contarlo. Solo así te diré lo que sucedió

Instintivamente trague saliva y palpe mi muñeca derecha, claramente nerviosa, mientras mis interlocutores me miraban fijamente esperando el momento de la verdad. Sin embargo, decidí que, para comprenderme a mi misma debía escuchar lo que realmente había sucedido ese día.


	6. Confesiones

**Al fin! despues de un enorme bloqueo mental que no me dejaba continuar la historia y porque queria terminar Solo un dia mas regresamos con My Real!. Muy bien, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo VI<strong>

- Chicos, es un tema delicado para mí. Deberían entender que jamás hable esto con nadie y bueno… la gente que lo sabe lo toma como algo natural.

- Sammy por favor, se realista. En algún momento tendrás que decirnos la verdad, deberás decirme la verdad- estallo Trunks mirándome fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules.

- Es delicado- replique mientras me levantaba y deambulaba por la sala circular visiblemente perturbada, claramente nerviosa.

El recuerdo de ese día se sigue agolpando en mi memoria como si hubiera sido ayer, recordar sus caras de horror ante mi ataque de sinceridad forzado fue para mí como un balde de agua fría que caía lentamente por mi espalda y me provocaba escalofríos constantes.

- Acaso será una enfermedad Muggle incurable?- aventuró Amir lanzando una risita infantil.

- No estas tan lejos de la verdad Sweety- respondí desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal que teníamos en la habitación. La hipótesis de mi amigo me dio el pie para arrancar, porque sabia dentro de mi que si no lo hacia ahora, no lo haría jamás.- Como dijo Amir, es como una enfermedad incurable, pero diez mil veces peor. Es una maldición que cargo desde que tengo memoria y que cargare por siempre. Hasta a veces creo que mi primer recuerdo concreto que tengo de toda mi vida es el día después.

- Diablos Sam deja de hablar y ve al grano! Me haces perder la paciencia!- dijo Trunks en un ataque de nervios mientras se revolvía en su cama con nerviosismo.

Mientras miraba un punto fijo, me revolví ansiosa en mi asiento. Jamás en mi vida había hablado de esto con alguien, ya que desde que tenía memoria, todas las personas a mí alrededor lo tomaban como algo natural. Era raro hablar con alguien sobre el tema, ya que no tenia la menor idea de que reacción tendrían cuando terminara de hablar, sin embargo, me arme de valor y comencé a relatar la trágica historia.

- Verán, esto sucedió en el verano en el que yo tenía 3 años. No piensen que recuerdo exactamente lo que sucedió, simplemente repito lo que mi tía me conto. Mis padres y ella pensaron que seria divertido que tuviera mi primer contacto con la naturaleza, pero algo salió mal. Iba caminando con mi padre por el bosque, cuando en un momento, tomé la dirección contraria y lo perdí de vista. Para mi todo era tan grande y tenebroso que comencé a correr sin rumbo.- me detuve porque, aunque yo no recordara, aquel relato me inhibía. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de contar esa historia. Tragué saliva y continué- en un momento encontré un enorme claro con un tronco derrumbado. Pensé que estaba sola, por eso me senté despreocupadamente en el, cuando de la nada salió un hombre que estaba detrás del árbol. Sin decir una palabra, me tapó la boca y me mordió el cuello.

Todos me miraban con la boca abierta y nadie emitía sonido alguno. Para que mi historia fuera más convincente, levanté mi mano derecha y dejé que vieran las dos marcas circulares amarronadas que estaban allí. Las reacciones fueron peores de lo que yo pensaba: Amir se cubrió la boca con las manos en forma teatral y se alejó de mí como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Trunks, por el contrario se levantó y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación como un huracán. El único que se solidarizó de mi situación fue Johan, que al verme al borde de las lágrimas me rodeó con su brazo y me sonrió abiertamente.

- Conque eres un vampiro- dijo él de manera natural y al ver que no contestaba agregó - no era un asunto tan grave después de todo.

- ¿Qué no era algo grave Johan? Acaso estas loco? ¡Puede matarnos en un instante!- soltó Amir mirándome con los ojos desorbitados y señalándome de forma acusadora.

- No es así Ami- respondí fríamente para defenderme- Desde que me mordieron, llevo un estricto control de mis instintos. El medico de la familia desarrolló un tratamiento para controlar la producción de la toxina. Según él, como yo tomo la medicina desde el día 0, los efectos del vampirismo bajaron un 50%.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Amir de manera desconfiada y alejándose cada vez mas.

- Quiero decir que no siento el deseo de morder a alguien, es mas, jamás lo he hecho y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo tampoco. Sin embargo, mi piel no puede ser lastimada, y si lo hago, puedo regenerarme fácilmente y tengo el doble de fuerza que cualquier humano adulto promedio. Así que si piensas que voy a matarte, cambia de idea porque no lo haré.

Mi amigo, poco crédulo, se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí. Luego, se sentó a mi izquierda y también me rodeó con su brazo. En ese momento, sentí que una gran paz interior se apoderaba de mí. Al fin era aceptada por lo que era y no había secretos. Visualicé a Kisara, que estaba enfrente mio, dirigiéndome una enorme y amplia sonrisa. Al parecer ella también comprendía que todo en mi vida había tomado un nuevo sentido. No tenia porque temer al que dirán y menos a las personas ya que, si todas eran igual que mis nuevos mejores amigos, mi vida seria color de rosa.

Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que Trunks no estaba allí, por eso me levanté como si tuviera un resorte. Acto seguido me dirigí a la puerta, sin embargo, una mano me tomó de la muñeca y no me permitió seguir avanzando. Al darme vuelta, vi que era Johan quien me sostenía firmemente. Quise zafarme, pero no pude. En mi interior me convencía de que algo andaba mal, por eso debía salir de allí y averiguar que era. Mi amigo de ojos verdes, al leer mis intenciones plasmadas en mi mirada me dijo:

- ¿No querías saber que sucedió en el tren? Quédate y te contaremos. Trunks solo esta confundido, dale tiempo.

- Ya suéltame. Él es mi amigo y quiero saber que le sucede. No puedo dejarlo si está mal- respondí fulminándolo con la mirada.

Johan, sin decirme una palabra, me soltó y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Yo no lograba entender porque se comportaba de esa manera y tampoco tenia tiempo para pensarlo. Lo importante ahora era ver el porqué de la desaparición de Trunks. Aunque hacia más de un mes que estaba en el castillo, estuve horas recorriendo los pasillos hasta dar con él. Corrí desesperadamente por todo el castillo, hasta que lo encontré en una de las escaleras exteriores, que daban hacia el gran lago.

El paisaje era hermoso. Comenzaba a atardecer y el sol anaranjado se reflejaba perfectamente sobre la superficie negra del lago. Las uniformes nubes rosas completaban el panorama, haciéndolo único. Unos pequeños rayos se depositaban juguetonamente en el pelo de mi amigo, haciéndolo brillar de sobremanera e intensificando su extraño color. Aquello era algo espectacular que jamás había visto y di gracias de estar viva para poder verlo.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro. Trunks se sobresaltó inmediatamente y me miró como si fuera una extraña. Ahora que lo miro desde una perspectiva mas adulta él realmente me consideró una extraña porque de un momento a otro aquello que él creía conocer de mi se había desvanecido. No lo culpo, debió ser muy difícil para él aceptar que su amiga era un fenómeno de circo, sin embargo, quería remediar las cosas fuera como fuera; por eso fue que le dije:

- Se que debe ser duro para ti, pero entiende que yo…

- ¿Después de todos estos años de amistad no confías en mi para contarme semejante cosa? La verdad que no te entiendo- me interrumpió él dándome la espalda.

- ¿Entonces no temes que te muerda o te mate cuando duermes?- respondí mientras lo miraba incrédula.

- Aunque fueras una asesina serial seguiría siendo tu amigo Sammy, eso no cambiará nunca. Lo que no logro entender es porque no me lo dijiste antes.

- Fil-fil pensó que era lo más correcto, además no quería que huyeras despavorido cuando supieras que tú mejor amiga es una chupasangre. Ahora que lo pienso hay algo que no les he dicho a los chicos aún, mira.

Acerque mi mano derecha a un rayo de sol del atardecer y esta comenzó a brillar intensamente como un diamante. Escuche que Trunks emitió un leve sonido de asombro y luego tomó mi mano, como corroborando si aquello era realmente verdad.

- Se llama piel de Diamante- le dije para que terminara de comprender el concepto- lo de que los vampiros no pueden salir a la luz del sol es una mentira. Es su opción el querer salir o no. Yo puedo controlar el brillo de mi piel a mi antojo, claro que me cuesta un poco, pero creo que lo voy logrando. Como le dije a los chicos, jamás mordí a alguien, tengo súper fuerza y mi piel no puede ser dañada porque es dura como un diamante. Aunque creo que lo del brillo no se los mencioné, bueno en fin, no lo haré de todos modos.

- ¿No mas secretos?- indicó él sonriendo.

- No mas secretos.- repetí respondiendo a su sonrisa- prometo de ahora en más que de ningún modo volveré a mentirte. ¿Podemos volver al castillo? Me estoy helando.

- Seguro, ven toma mi chaqueta. Te vas a congelar. Por cierto, entiendo lo de la súper fuerza, mi padre me hace entrenar día y noche para poder superarme. Lo detesto. Cuando sea mayor dejaré de entrenar y me abocaré a la empresa de mi madre.

- Y yo estaré a tu lado para ver como se cumple. Será divertido recordarte lo que dijiste.

El castillo estaba desierto por donde se lo viera ya que se suponía que los alumnos no podían rondar por los pasillos a esas horas, sin embargo allí estábamos los dos, caminando sigilosamente por allí, rezando no encontrarnos con nadie. Habíamos decidido no hablar durante el recorrido por dos razones: primero por si nos descubrían y segundo porque ya no había más nada que decirnos porque había quedado más que claro todos nuestros asuntos.

Estábamos llegando casi a la sala común cuando escuchamos un ruido detrás de nosotros. Primero pensamos que había sido alguno de los cuadros que estaban colgados pero luego para nuestra mala suerte, nos dimos cuenta que venia siguiéndonos el peor y más reciente profesor de todo Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Él era un hombre joven, quizás de unos 20 o 30 años, alto, delgado, de ojos negros y penetrantes, con el cabello negro azabache liso y grasiento, y con una nariz larga y aguileña. Realmente una persona de temer.

Este peculiar personaje se paró en frente nuestro con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro cuando percibió nuestras caras de terror. Él se regocijaba de la desventura que estábamos pasando y coronó el momento diciendo:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La nueva celebridad y su perrito faldero están quebrando una de las reglas más importantes de todo el colegio. Creo que al Profesor Dumbledore le gustaría saber que ustedes dos están fuera de la cama a estas horas y rondando por los pasillos del colegio a sus anchas. Señorita Potter, que usted sea una persona famosa en este colegio no le da derecho a pasear por los pasillos a sus anchas. Acompáñenme los dos inmediatamente a mi despacho.

Inminentemente, sentí una vocecita irritada detrás mio que decía:

- ¿Quién se cree que es para decirte semejantes cosas? Deja que recupere mi cuerpo para poder patearle el trasero. Profesor de tercera, ya verá. Nadie se mete con mi protegida y se sale con la suya… voy a sacarle el cerebro por esa nariz ganchuda que tiene…

"Ya cállate Kisara ¿quieres? No me hagas hablar en voz alta para empeorar las cosas. Solo ruega porque salgamos vivas de esta" pensé yo mientras contenía la risa al ver a mi guardiana hacer una mímica de boxeo alrededor del profesor de pociones con el seño fruncido.

Trunks y yo marchamos hacia la oficina del Profesor Snape, cabizbajos y temerosos por nuestra continuación en el castillo. Yo tenía una mirada triste en mi rostro porque en mi mente ya veía nuevamente las pirámides de Egipto y el rostro decepcionado de mi tía Susan cuando me viera en la estación de Kings Cross con mi valija y la noticia de mi expulsión de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, que les parecio? Primero que todo, muchas muchas muchas gracias a Nyu-nono por tener paciencia y haber esperado siglos la continuacion... ahora INTRIGAS!<strong>

**1: ¿Porque Johan se tomó tan natural la confesion de Sam? ¿Acaso oculta algo?**

**2: ¿Trunks perdonó realmente a Sam?**

**3: ¿sam algun dia se enterará lo que sucedio cuando bajo del tren?**

**4: ¿Trunks y Sam se iran de Hogwarts despues de todo?**

_Kisara: ¡Yo see, yo se! Johan..._

_Sam: No es para que contestes tu! es para que contesten los lectores, acaso vas a revelar toda la historia? _

_Kisara: Bueno, no pero... ey espera porque yo no aparezco tanto en la historia? Deberia ser el personaje principal!_

_Sam: Ya cierra la boca! decidimos que no discutiriamos sobre esto. ya vete a dormir que mañana tendras que escribir otro capitulo para compensar la total falta de atencion que..._

_Kisara: OTRO CAPITULO? tu quieres matarme niña? Lectores por favor escuchen! Esta inocente niña me tiene trabajando como una esclava en un cuarto de 2 x 2 y una maquina de escribir vieja, en horrendas condiciones mientras ella esta en su cama, con la laptop y el aire acondicionado. SOY UNA ESCLAVA!_

_Sam: No mientas! yo te dejo trabajar libremente. ademas, este capitulo lo escribi yo, asique merezco todo el credito. Si quieres escribe el proximo y toma todo el credito que quieras. _

_Kisara: Esta bien, pero no te quejes si no te gusta. _

_Sam: Está bien Kisara, lo que tu quieras. En fin hasta la proxima!_

_Kisara: Adios! _


	7. Dia de perros

**Sam: Despues de volver de unas mini vacaciones de Semana Santa... volvi con ideas nuevas!**

**Kisara: Ejem... Ejem...**

**S: Bueno, esta bien, asi esta mejor! Lamento no haber resuelto ningunai intriga del capitulo anterior, prometo ir resoviendolas a medida que esto avance si?**

**K: Vamos a la historia? Odio cuando te pones a contar historias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII<strong>

Desempolvando viejas fotos y papeles, encontré la última foto que le tomaron a nuestro grupo antes de que todos nos dispersáramos por el mundo. Inmediatamente pensé en ellos y en lo que estarían haciendo en ese preciso momento. Pyro, German, Trunks, Tonks, Frankie, Amir, Johan… casi todos desaparecieron de mi vida como un huracán. Cuando encontré la foto desee con todas mis fuerzas que ellos estuvieran conmigo como antes… pero sé que eso no sucederá y me lamento tanto por ello… En fin, ustedes no están interesados en mis lamentaciones actuales, si no en mi vida pasada, por eso volvamos al relato… ¿en donde me había quedado? ¡A si!...

El profesor Snape, o Quejicus, como le gustaba llamarlo Sirius, nos llevó casi a rastras hacia su despacho en las mazmorras. En mi corta estadía, jamás había bajado allí, salvo para ir a mis clases de pociones. Detestaba ese lugar, era tan oscuro, tan negro, tan lúgubre… muy parecido a la imagen que tenia sobre los vampiros en la época de Drácula.

Odiaba las mazmorras, pero más odiaba a aquel profesor nuevo. No se si será la influencia de mi guardiana (que susurraba groserías en mi odio cada vez que lo veía) o fil-fil (que en cada carta que me enviaba me advertía sobre los peligros humanos que me rodeaban), lo único que sabia era que el profesor no era de fiar.

Seguimos caminando por un largo y lúgubre pasillo hasta la ultima oficina. Al ingresar me sentí dentro de un laboratorio clandestino, parecido al de un científico loco. El lugar estaba lleno de recipientes de extrañas formas, tamaños y colores; con animales, plantas y objetos conocidos y que ni siquiera conocía; dispersos sobre una única estantería de color caoba. Aquella única decoración bastaba para aumentar mi nerviosismo y mi temor. Al parecer mi amigo se sentía de la misma manera ya que no despegaba la vista del piso y tenia sus ojos cerrados.

- Ustedes saben que quebraron, al menos, 5 reglas ¿verdad?- dijo el profesor Snape mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio- Y no crean que por ser de primer año ustedes tienen privilegios. Son tan estudiantes como los que están aquí desde antes que ustedes. Bien, ahora, a quien tengo que dirigir la expulsión Señor Trunks?

- A nadie, Severus- respondió una voz amable y tranquila detrás de nosotros- estos niños no hicieron nada grave como para ser expulsados. Lo que si voy a permitirte es que les adjudiques el castigo que creas correcto. Señor Trunks, Señorita Potter, serian tan amables de acompañarme a la cena? No querrán perderse el especial de hoy.

De la misma manera que fuimos descubiertos, fuimos salvados por Albus Dumbledore. Aquel grácil anciano nos había rescatado de una expulsión injusta y segura; y aunque no nos salvamos de un castigo, que seguramente seria ejemplar, nos aseguramos nuestra permanencia en Hogwarts, que no era poco.

Salir de las mazmorras fue como volver a nacer, salir a la superficie como volver a nacer. Aspirar el aire puro que ingresaba de las ventanas se sentía sumamente refrescante. Quería darle las gracias, de alguna manera, al director; sin embargo no pude hacerlo ya que varias manos se me abalanzaron apenas pisé el vestíbulo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Sam? ¡Estábamos buscándote como locos!¿No es así chicos?- expresó con el seño fruncido mi única amiga mujer, Tonks.

- es verdad, ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido Por…- sin embargo se detuvo al ver que Albus Dumbledore me acompañaba, inmediatamente agrego- Director, lo siento, no sabia que usted…

- Ni lo mencione Señor Longbottom. Bien, iré a supervisar la comida.- dijo mientras se daba vuelta, dándonos la espalda. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa agregó- Me pone muy contento saber que tiene muchos amigos leales Señorita Potter.

Quedé totalmente pasmada ante aquella confesión. Mis amigos en cambio comenzaron a sonreírse unos a los otros totalmente encantados de que aquel famoso personaje del mundo mágico los haya mencionado, de alguna manera u otra.

En fin, todos nos dirigimos al gran salón y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Generalmente tomábamos los del fondo, ya que queríamos sentarnos todos juntos aunque fuéramos de distintas casas. Además no queríamos ser sancionados por los jefes de las casas, que solían repetirnos una y otra vez que no nos sentáramos mezclados. En cierta manera estábamos rompiendo una regla todos los días, sin embargo no nos importaba porque disfrutábamos a sobremanera aquellos escasos momentos juntos.

- Todo el colegio habla de su aventura nocturna chicos!- Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Trunks sorprendido

- Sabes que eso sucede aquí, es un lugar chico y todos hablan.- expuso Frankie abrazando a Trunks fraternalmente.

- Eso es lo único que detesto de este lugar- comenté mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Hogwarts era un hervidero de chimentos cuando algo sucedía. Desde que había llegado al castillo, todos los rumores se referían a mí o a mis amigos se dispersaban rápidamente por sus paredes como agua- ¿Por qué se empecinan en defenestrar mi nombre cuando yo no hago nada?

- Es el precio de la fama preciosa, acostúmbrate- volvió a comentar Frankie, también estrechándome.

- ¡Ya cierra la boca y déjame comer! ¡No puede ser que uno no pueda comer tranquilo ahora!- se quejo Amir mientras se introducía un gran bocado de comida en la boca. Luego con la boca llena agregó- Igual Frankie tiene razón Al-Shamal. Eso pasa cuando uno…

- ¡Termina de comer y luego hablas Amir! Saben que, me voy a dormir, necesito descansar un poco.

- Te acompaño Sam, también estoy cansado- coordino Johan mientras se levantaba de su asiento y me cedía su brazo.

A su vez, recuerdo que Trunks echaba chispas al verme del brazo de mi nuevo mejor amigo. Sabia que él estaba un poquito celoso de nuestra relación ya que Johan había pasado de ser el callado muchacho rechoncho a ser un niño que seguía estando rollizo pero con una gran personalidad extrovertida. Esto era algo que yo no veía tan mal, sin embargo mi amigo lo veía como una aberración. No obstante en ese momento, donde casi termino expulsada por su culpa, me pareció castigo psicológico suficiente para el.

Al día siguiente, luego de que Trunks no me dirigiera la palabra en todo el desayuno y parte de las clases, tuve que afrontar una difícil situación: el entrar de nuevo a la clase de pociones. Ya apenas puse un pie en el aula, el Profesor Snape me ordenó una serie de tediosas tareas para la clase. En mi mente aun resuenan sus arrastradas palabras:

- Señorita Potter, antes de acomodarse en su asiento, podría ir al armario del alumnado y buscar los ingredientes para la poción de hoy?

Sin contestar, agache mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia el susodicho armario. Sin embargo, al llegar allí y ver tarros y bolsas de todos colores pensé: ¿Qué diablos íbamos a preparar hoy?. Instantáneamente sentí una vocecita en mi oreja y vi como Kisara se materializaba a mi lado y me decía:

- ¿Acaso no pones atención a las clases niña? Hoy se suponen que van a preparar la poción de regeneración!

- ¿Y que diablos es eso? Sabes que no pongo atención a su clase; y gran parte de la culpa la tienes tú.

- Yo?- respondió ella mirándome con cara inocente.

- Si tu, no te hagas la desentendida- respondí mirándola con cara de pocos amigos- ¿crees que acaso no escucho tus comentarios?- luego, imitándola agregue- "Mira que guapo se ve Johan hoy" o "Porque no me dejas darle un susto a tu profesor? Acaso tienes miedo que te repruebe?"

- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo Señorita Potter?- dijo una voz seseante a mis espaldas- Los ingredientes no van a llegar a las mesas por si solos. Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor por su descuido y serán mas si no se apresura.

Raudamente tomé los ingredientes que mi guardiana me susurraba en el oído y en medio segundo estuve en el escritorio de mi "querido" profesor. Afortunadamente mi "vampirismo talento" me fue de gran ayuda ya que eran cargas muy pesadas y además jamás podría haber caminado con tantas cajas en mis manos.

Él las examino brevemente y a continuación dijo:

- Casi perfecto Señorita Potter, casi- tomó un frasco de color negro y señalándolo me indicó- ¿sabe que es esto?

- Es veneno de escorpión profesor Snape- respondí leyendo la etiqueta mientras ponía mi mejor cara de niña buena.

- Correcto. Todos podemos saber eso si leemos la fórmula.- inmediatamente todo el grupo de Slytherin (su casa predilecta) comenzó a reír ante su comentario. Cuando las risas cesaron continuó- a lo que me refiero es si sabe para que se usa.

En ese momento me quedé totalmente en blanco ya que no sabía la respuesta por más vueltas que mi cabeza diera. A su vez Kisara se quedó pasmada de la ira a mi lado porque ella estaba segura que aquel profesor había pedido específicamente ese veneno para la poción. Veía el gesto que su rostro esbozó y su intención de quererlo ahorcar en ese preciso instante; por ello intenté calmarme y honestamente conteste:

- La verdad no se para que se usa Señor. Solamente lo tomé porque usted lo pidió en la lista de ingredientes.

Severus Snape lanzo una sonora carcajada (que creo que se escuchó hasta el 7mo piso del colegio) y mirándome incrédulamente expresó:

- El veneno sirve únicamente para preparar la poción Longevo, y hasta allí es peligroso usarlo ya que una gota de mas o de menos puede causarte la muerte. Yo en ningún momento dije que esto era necesario- agregó mirándome despectivamente.- Diez puntos menos para Griffindor por culpa de su falta de atención. Puede sentarse.

Al mismo tiempo, mi guardiana comenzó a gritar "como que no lo pediste maldito tucán! Yo misma lo escuche la última vez! Si pudiera te estrangularía con mis propias manos ya veras!..." y sin embargo yo, esta vez no presté atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. La furia contra aquel profesor era tal que, sin notarlo, rompí el borde de mi caldero de peltre. Era inaudito que aquel malvado hombre me hiciera pasar por semejante humillación, no obstante estaba segura que, tarde o temprano mi venganza llegaría. Y si pensaba que mi día era malo, aun no llegaba lo peor.

El resto de la clase paso sin penas ni gloria. Apenas terminó tome mis cosas y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando la voz del profesor nuevamente menciono mi nombre.

- Potter, Trunks quédense un momento. Quiero hablar de su castigo.

Ambos nos detuvimos en seco y mirándonos fijamente nos dirigimos hacia su escritorio, desanimados ya que pensamos que siendo Snape quien nos otorgara el castigo, de seguro seria terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>S: y bueno... que les parecio? espero sus reviews con ansias...<strong>

**K: Ejemmm... otra vez... no hables por ti sola porque ambas escribimos... recuerdas?**

**S: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) Esta bien! Pero ultimamente tu no aportas mucho que digamos... en fin... vamos a las intrigas!**

**1: ¿Porque sera que el director los salvo de la expulsion?**

**2: ¿Porque Trunks se pone celoso cada vez que Sam esta con Johan?**

**3: ¿Acaso el Profesor Snape odia a Sam? en ese caso ¿Porque la odia?**

**4: ¿Cual sera el terrible castigo que les pondran?**

**K: Sabes hay veces que pienso que tus intrigas parecen mas un interrogatorio... dejame agregar una pregunta a mi! **

**S: (suspirando) esta bien... que quieres agregar?**

**K: ¿A quien prefieren como supuesto "novio"? ¿Johan o Trunks?**

**S: (sonrojandose) porque no haces esa pregunta cuando yo no este? En fin me iré a dormir porque esto de escribir me agoto. Hasta la proxima amigos!**


	8. Mi verdadera naturaleza parte 1

**S: Hola a todos! espero que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior... ahora empieza lo mejor! Asique si no entienden algo o tienen alguna duda, consulta, haganlo saber porfis!**

**K: Ahora empieza la mejor parte de tu vida Sam... Aunque odio la parte de romance...**

**S: claro porque tu estas celosa... es obvio!**

**K: Celosa yo? de que? Vamos a la historia quieres?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII<strong>

- Aun creo que esto debería ser ilegal- rezongo Trunks mientras tomaba una enorme pala del rincón y comenzaba a cavar lenta y pesadamente en la tierra.- es imposible hacer un hoyo pequeño con una pala tan grande. ¡Y sin magia!

- No seas quejoso y solo hazlo. Recuerda que por tu culpa estamos aquí.- le respondí con cara de pocos amigos y dándole la espalda.

Estábamos dentro del gran invernadero cubierto del colegio, cubiertos de tierra. En el exterior, la lluvia caía torrencialmente y unos horrendos truenos se escuchaban como si hubiera un amplificador conectado a ellos. Jamas había vivido una tormenta tan fuerte (ya que en Egipto rara vez llueve) ni había visto relámpagos tan grandes, por lo que estaba completamente aterrada.

Para ser honesta, las tareas manuales nunca fueron mi fuerte, y menos cuando eran sobre jardinería Al parecer, mi querido profesor Snape se dio cuenta de ello, ya que nos adjudicó esa horrible tarea durante un mes, ¡todos los fines de semana!. Había sido mi peor y único castigo en el colegio...

En fin, nos encontrábamos en el invernadero cavando como esclavos, con nuestros uniformes de trabajo completamente llenos de barro y agua; y realmente hambrientos. Trunks, que trabajaba solo en un rincón apartado, no me dirigía la palabra desde que nos habíamos liberado de la expulsión y solo me lanzaba miradas que no lograba interpretar del todo. Por mi parte, me sentía totalmente aturdida y exhausta ya que habíamos estado plantando las semillas desde que el almuerzo había acabado hasta el anochecer sin detenernos. Quizá si hubiera estado en buenos términos con mi mejor amigo el tedioso trabajo no habría sido tan monótono, sin embargo no era así, por lo que decidí romper el hielo diciendo:

- ¿Acaso hice algo tan malo que provoque esto entre nosotros?

- ¿Que provoque que Sam?

- ¡Esto! ¡Este abismo que hay entre nosotros! ¿Acaso no lo ves? No me hablas desde hace bastante tiempo, me evitas,pasas mas tiempo en la habitación que con nosotros. ¿Que te pasa Trunks?

- No querrás saberlo, créeme.- respondió él dándome la espalda y retomando su actividad.

- Te recuerdo que quien nos metió en todo este lio fuiste tu no yo- repetí mientras me enfadaba y decidía no gastar palabras con él.

"Así se habla pequeña", dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

"Creo que me pase Kis" pensé mientras mi guardiana se materializaba entre Trunks y yo. "Debí contarle antes lo de la enfermedad"

"No esta enfadado por eso cariño" replicó Kisara "¿Acaso no te das cuenta como se enfada cuando te ve cerca de Johan? Te aseguro que ese niño esta enamorado de ti"

Me detuve en seco y miré hacia mi protectora con la peor cara que se me ocurrió. "¿realmente piensas eso?" le respondí mientras clavaba la pala en el suelo con mas fuerza de la que deseaba "Somos amigos de toda la vida, me conoce desde que tengo memoria. Es imposible que él..."

"Pero lo es Sam. Solo detente unos minutos a pensar y te darás cuenta de lo que te digo"

Dejé mi labor y con el rabillo del ojo miré disimuladamente a mi compañero. Parecía completamente entregado a la tarea, aunque no lo convencía del todo. "¿Kisara tendrá razón y él esta enamorado de mi? No, no lo creo. El no es esa clase de chico... además... Sam deja de pensar en ello y trabaja!" pensé mientras seguía cavando enfadada. Estaba tan intrigada por lo que le sucedía y enfadada con él al mismo tiempo que descargaba toda aquella frustración haciendo mal el trabajo.

- Diez puntos menos para Griffindor por su mala labor Señorita Potter y serán mas días de castigo si no arregla el horror que cometió. - Dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi.

Me quede completamente estática e instintivamente solté la pala que tenia en la mano, la cual cayó cerca del Profesor Snape e hizo que la parte inferior de su túnica se llenara de barro. Este se dio cuenta del pequeño accidente ya que instantáneamente se corrió y me advirtió:

- Señorita Potter, me esta haciendo perder la poca paciencia que tengo con usted. Tenga cuidado si no quiere que su casa pierda los pocos puntos que le quedan. Se quedaran una hora mas y son libres de ir al gran comedor para el banquete de Halloween. Eso es todo.

- ¿Una hora mas?- replicó Trunks un par de minutos después de que el profesor se fuera- Pues muchas gracias Sam, ahora no solo la culpa es mía, si no que también es tuya.

Inmediatamente, sentí que la ira se apoderaba de mí una vez mas y que un temblor cálido recorría mi cuerpo; intensificándose a medida que me acercaba a mi amigo. Para ser totalmente sincera, se sentía realmente placentero ya que toda aquella tensión que estaba dentro de mi se estaba liberando, dejando ver mi personalidad en su estado puro, mi verdadera naturaleza.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?- le pregunté mientras le daba un empujón y sentía que el calor aumentaba.

- ¿Que crees que haces Allyson?- me respondió Trunks mostrando un aura dorada.- solo digo lo que pienso, ¿acaso a la princesa Potter no le gusta? Es la manera que te mereces que te hablen por el simple hecho de haberme traicionado.

- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar Allyson nunca mas!- le ordené mientras me enfadaba cada vez mas y elevaba mi voz aun peor- ¡Eres tú el culpable de todo esto! Por tu culpa estoy aquí encerrada cuando podría estar disfrutando de una comida caliente y ropa seca! ¿Dices que yo te traicioné? Solo porque no te conté algo que era sumamente privado, que muy pocas personas lo saben y que no quería que tu sepas porque quería protegerte de mi misma. Si a eso llamas traición...

Trunks no supo que decir y se quedo completamente mudo ante mi sermón. Yo seguía acumulando calor en mi cuerpo y sabría que en un momento u otro explotaría en mi interior. Temía las consecuencias que tendría mi reacción ya que no sabia como reaccionaria, por lo que me limite a arrodillarme en el suelo y comenzar a llorar. En aquella época no entendía que me sucedía, porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba así cuando me enfadaba y porque mis ojos se teñían de rojo furioso cada vez que esto sucedía.

Mi frustración se elevaba a medida que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el suelo mojado. Había empezado a llover de nuevo y pequeñas gotas caían sobre mi; que increíblemente aplacaban mi ira y me serenaban. Sentí unos pasos a mi alrededor y como un brazo rodeaba mi hombro fraternalmente y hasta con amor, diría yo.

- Yo también lo siento Sammy- se disculpó Trunks mientas me daba un abrazo.- No quiero volver a pelear contigo jamas.

Lentamente levanté la mirada y vi que él estaba sonrojado, además, sus ojos azules se notaban realmente apenados. mientras me levantaba y secaba mis lagrimas, mas calmada y en mi centro le respondí:

- No te preocupes Trunksky, esto en algún momento sucedería. Ademas, jamas me enojaría realmente contigo, eres como un hermano para mi.

- Sam, la verdad es que yo, yo te ...- dijo él a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Creo que ese momento hubiera sido el perfecto final de no ser porque en el exterior se escucho un fuerte golpe seguido de un trueno. Aquello tomo toda nuestra atención, por lo que en seguida salimos al exterior, sin embargo me arrepentí en el mismo instante, definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que vendría después.

**_(Punto de vista de Johan)_**

Era la noche de Halloween y todos los habitantes del castillo tenían el día libre para disfrutarlo. La sala común de actividades estaba casi vacía, a excepción de nuestro pequeño grupo, que cuchicheaba en una voz muy baja, temiendo ser descubiertos, aunque no sucedería. Los dedos de Tonks tamborileaban inquietamente la mesa de madera oscura mientras cambiaba el color de su pelo continuamente, como solía hacer cuando estaba inquieta. Frankie jugaba distraídamente con su pluma y sin darse cuenta estaba manchando su reporte con pequeños puntos negros, Amir simulaba leer, aunque estaba mas entretenido dibujando garabatos en el margen y siguiendo nuestra conversación.

- Debemos buscar la manera de sacarlos de allí- dije mientras veía la lluvia caer con fiereza.- es algo imposible que estén trabajando en ese invernadero todavía.

- Primito el profesor Snape hace lo que quiere con los castigos, por eso es profesor. Además, terminaras tu expulsado por "salvarlos".- respondió levantándose de la silla, haciendo que esta se caiga al suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

- ¡Nymphadora ten cuidado!- la regañó Frankie mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios- se supone que no tendríamos que estar aquí, ¿recuerdas? Tienes razón Ani, deberíamos ir a ayudarlos. Yo voy contigo.

- Púdrete Frank. Ustedes arriesguense, yo me iré al gran salón, muero de hambre.

- Como quieras, ¿y tu Amir?

- Me da igual chicos- respondió el hindú levantando la vista- me parece justo que Sam y Trunks tengan el banquete de Halloween. Esta bien, voy con ustedes.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestras sillas haciendo el mínimo ruido posible cuando un gran estruendo me asustó. Pensé que había pasado algo grave, pero al ver por la ventana, nos dimos cuenta que solo había sido un trueno que había caído muy cerca del colegio. Continuamos caminando por los pasillos oscuros y lúgubres, tomando todas las precauciones necesarias para no ser vistos. Aquel día en particular, un mal presentimiento me venia siguiendo y la idea de destrucción me taladraba el cerebro constantemente. ¿Acaso sucedería algo malo y no me daba cuenta?.

Inmediatamente después pensé en Sam. ¿Estaría bien, estaría en problemas?. El solo hecho de pensar que podría llegar a correr peligro me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, aunque quité aquel pensamiento fácilmente de mi mente, me costó horrores el eliminar el deseo de transformarme y correr para asegurarme que Sam estuviera bien, aunque eso signifique la expulsión directa.

- Hey, Ani, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo pálido- me preguntó Tonks mientras me tomaba del brazo, instándome a caminar mas rápido- escuchamos un ruido extraño por aquí. Espero que no sea una broma de Halloween preparada por los de Slytherin.

- Te aseguro que nada sucederá Nymph...

Sin embargo mi amigo no pudo terminar la frase ya que el castillo entero tembló de pies a cabeza y el piso en donde estábamos parados se nos derrumbó, haciendo que cayéramos pesadamente sobre los escombros. A mi alrededor escuchaba gritos lejanos, llantos, risas malvadas... Hogwarts era un caos, la gente corría por todos lados y hacia todas las direcciones posibles. A mi lado, mi prima estaba desmayada y la sangre brotaba a montones de su cabeza; sentía la voz de Amir y Frankie unos metros mas allá, luchando por salir de su prisión de escombros. Yo me encontraba ileso a pesar de la caída, por eso me levanté inmediatamente, ayudé a mis amigos y luego les dije:

- Sáquenla y pónganla en un lugar seguro, confió en ustedes.

- ¿Que harás Johan?- me preguntó preocupado Amir.

- Ir a buscar a Sam- contesté mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la salida mas cercana.

En el trayecto, supe lo que en realidad estaba pasando: un grupo estaba atacando el castillo y acabando con todo lo que había a su paso. En la mitad me encontré con un monstruo que en mi vida había visto: era un humano, de eso estaba seguro, pero su piel era pálida y blanca, sus ojos eran rojos y estaban inyectados en sangre; y de su boca sobresalían dos enormes y níveos colmillos cubiertos por una sustancia roja: sangre. Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de quien eran los responsables: los vampiros. Mi naturaleza quiso brotar inmediatamente, pero me contuve: debía guardar fuerzas para rescatar a Sam.

El vampiro me cerró el paso y me mostraba una sonrisa sádica. Deseaba mi sangre. Aun tenia su anterior presa en su mano, pero no le impidió querer apoderarse de mi también. Sin embargo yo fui mas rápido, y con la varita en la mano grité el ubico hechizo que podía lograr realizar:

- Petrificus Totalis!

La alimaña cayó haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo y yo seguí avanzando hasta que vi algo que quedó gravado a fuego en mi memoria: el gran salón, inicialmente usado para festividades y la comida de todos los días, se había convertido en un horrendo campo de batalla donde todo estaba teñido de rojo. Vi como mis compañeros caían muertos como hojas en otoño, como los profesores luchaban por detenerlos por todos los medios posibles y como aquellas horribles bestias se alimentaban hasta saciar su alma.

Decidí no perder mas tiempo y seguir corriendo ya que solo una cosa me motivaba para seguir adelante: encontrar a Sam sana y salva. Esquivé un par de escombros mas y, para mi suerte, logré salir a los invernaderos. Allí vi algo que en mi vida pensé que podría existir: un dragón que echaba fuego estaba atacando los viveros, quemandolos por completo. Sin embargo no fue solamente eso lo que me impactó, sino que además había una bola de fuego luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el vampiro mas viejo y ceniciento que había visto en mi vida; y que muy cerca de ellos se encontraba Trunks, herido de gravedad. Inmediatamente caí en la cuenta de que aquella llamarada andante era Sam y que estaba en un peligro mortal. Por eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y sin poder controlarlo me transformé en mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>S: espero que les halla gustado...<strong>

**K: yo tengo una pregunta sam!**

**S: si Kisara, que paso?**

**K: En que se transforma Johan?**

**S: Emm... era una de las intrigas...**

**K: aa lo ciento... otra cosa... **

**S: Si?**

**K: porque no te beso Trunks?**

**S: No lo se Kisara! (sonrojada) vamos a las intrigas quieres!**

_**1) Porque a Sam no le gusta su segundo nombre, Allyson?**_

_**2) Kisara tendra razon en lo que dice?**_

_**3) En que se transforma Johan?**_

_**4) Podra sam controlar sus poderes?**_

_**5) porque Johan esta tan interesado en salvar a sam?**_

**S: en fin, sepan disculpar si me falta algun guion de dialogo, es que cuando subi el documento, se borraron... Hasta la proxima! **


	9. Mi verdadera naturaleza parte 2

**S: hola! perdon por no actualizar antes, es que...**

**K: estubiste ocupada haciendo cosas mas importantes.**

**S: Claro que no Kisara! Estube ocupada terminando Get Back y leyendo cosas...**

**K: Si tu lo dices... vamos a la historia? **

**S: Siiii! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX<strong>

Nunca pensé que aquella libertad que tanto anhelaba se volvería en mi contra con semejante furia. Estaba atemorizada luego de ver "aterrizar" el gigantesco dragón en los jardines de Hogwarts. A mi lado, Trunks temblaba como una hoja y al parecer estaba en Shock. Atiné a tomar su mano y largarme a correr con todas mis fuerzas sin mirar atrás.

A nuestro paso, el dragón quemaba las carpas del invernadero con furia, una tras otra. Inmediatamente lamente que todo nuestro trabajo se perdiera en tan solo un instante, pero preferí seguir corriendo antes que defenderlo. Mi vida tenia mas valor.

Luego de correr varios metros a obscuras llegamos a la entrada del castillo. Sin embargo de poco nos sirvió ya que una barrera humana nos estaba esperando, con una sonrisa macabra en sus rostros y sus varitas apuntando directamente a nuestros corazones.

Imaginen por un segundo la situación que estaba viviendo. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, estaba completamente mojada de pies a cabeza, mi amigo no reaccionaba y estaba en peligro de muerte. Sumado a esto, no había ingerido mis medicinas y sentía la leve urgencia de alimentarme con sangre ¿Como una niña de 11 años puede enfrentarse a todo esto y salir airosa? Poco posible, ¿no? Bueno, así me encontraba yo, entre la espada y la pared, sin poder pensar en otra cosa mas que la salvación.

En fin, al no estar en posición de una solución, estábamos arrinconados y perdidos. Sentía como mi varita, inexplicablemente, quemaba en mi bolsillo, deseando salir y luchar; sin embargo no era una opción: moriría al primer intento. Mi mente maquinaba un plan fallido tras otro, sin oportunidad de éxito, hasta que, en la fracción de un segundo veo una gran llamarada dorada a mi izquierda, que salvaría mi vida. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Trunks, que al parecer, había sacado un as bajo la manga. Él se había transformado en una especie de "Superhombre", que se hacían llamar Super Sayan. Su cabello, liso y de color lavanda, había pasado a ser puntiagudo y rubio; su masa muscular y su altura había cambiado considerablemente; y su mirada, antes tierna y pacifica, había cambiado a una agresiva y guerrera.

Estábamos en la linea de fusilamiento y lo ultimo que vi antes de que apareciera en un refugio desierto fue una lluvia de luces verdes apuntando donde habíamos estado hacia unos instantes. Mágicamente la postura de mi irreconocible mejor amigo había variado. Caminaba de un lado a otro, siempre en linea recta, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y su rostro completamente desfigurado por la tensión. Súbitamente, caminó hacia mi y me dijo:

- ¿Que haremos ahora? Estamos rodeados y este lugar no resistirá lo suficiente para protegernos

- No lo se Trunks. Aunque podías haber mencionado este truco tuyo.

- ¿Acaso crees que no quise? Pero mi padre me lo prohibió.

- Ahora entiendes por lo que pase. La verdad que no entiendo como pudiste ser tan cruel conmigo y haberte enojado de esa manera- le reproche mientras le daba la espalda. Era inaudito que después de que él no me halla hablado durante casi 2 semanas pretenda que yo lo perdone a él, simplemente inaudito.

- Escucha si, lo siento. Se que tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero con todo el problema de..

- Con que problema?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos agresivamente- el que empezó esta estúpida guerra entre nosotros fuiste tu, no yo.

- Lo se, y lo lamento. ¿Podríamos olvidar todo y empezar de cero?

- No te perdonaré tan fácil Trunks.- le respondí sacandole la lengua de manera infantil.- Pensemos un plan para volver al castillo, debe ser mas seguro que estar aquí afuera.

- Espera- articuló débilmente mi amigo tomándome bruscamente del brazo- antes quiero decirte algo.

Quede estancada en el lugar mientras sentía la respiración de mi amigo cada vez mas cerca mio. No sabia que decir, que contestar, como reaccionar ante sus constantes acercamientos. Mi instinto me ordenaba atacar ya que era una presa fácil que se acercaba gratuitamente a su final, pero mi cerebro establecía prioridades: buscar la manera de safar de aquel enredo; por lo que, mientras me escapaba de su presión, me limité a preguntar:

- ¿De que hablas?

- De lo que realmente sucedió en el tren- replicó él bajando la mirada, sintiendo hostil el rechazo- Sé que no debería decirte esto Sam, pero debes conocer la verdad. Tienes el derecho.

- Hablas como si alguien te hubiera prohibido contarme algo. Acaso fue Fil-fil?- deduje sin pensarlo demasiado. Era típico de mi tía.

- No, no fue ella- respondió negando enfáticamente con la cabeza- Fue el Profesor Dumbledore.

Esa confesión me cayo como un balde de agua fría. Hasta ese momento no había dudado nunca de la lealtad y la bondad de aquel anciano personaje, jamas pensé que la persona en la que mas confiaba me traicionaría; sin embargo, a lo largo de mi vida él lo seguiría haciendo sin razón aparente ni explicación alguna. Durante varios segundos no emití palabra alguna y me quedé mirando a Trunks como hipnotizada.

Un ambiente de tensión se creó entre nosotros y nadie quería romper el hielo aun. Creo que mi amigo temía en la reacción que tendría si me decía algo mas y yo no podía asimilar mas cosas; estaba bloqueada. Atiné a sentarme en el suelo y enterrar mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Necesitaba calmarme y pronto porque si no... No, no quería ni pensar en aquella posibilidad. Comencé a respirar profundamente y tratar de poner mi mente en blanco, pero no funcionó. El ruido exterior se multiplicaba y no lograba concentrarme, por lo que tomé la decisión de olvidar todo eso y enfocarme en lo que importaba ahora, la "verdad" que Trunks debía contarme.

- Y bien, ¿Me dirás algo?

- Si claro- respondió él sentándose a mi lado- dejame aclararte primero que él nos denegó hablarte de esto por tu propia protección y que solo deberíamos decírtelo en caso de emergencia.

- ¿Piensas que este lo es?- dije sarcásticamente poniendo cara de sorprendida.

- No empieces de nuevo, es algo grave.

- ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? Solo habla de una vez!

-Esta bien. Solo una ultima pregunta. ¿Que recuerdas de ese día?

- Diablos Trunks!- le respondí elevando la voz y acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro en un ataque de ira- Me exasperas! ¿Que recuerdo? Recuerdo que bajaba del tren y vi a un maldito vampiro blanco de ojos rojos en el anden y luego fuego y calor a mi alrededor. ¿Contento?

- Era lo que necesitaba saber- respondió mi amigo levantándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro- Veras, verlo de afuera fue realmente fuerte. Sucedió que, sin razón aparente, te arrodillaste sobre el suelo y comenzaste a prenderte fuego. Quisimos acercarnos para ver que te pasaba, pero el calor era tan fuerte que no pudimos mas que dar unos pasos. Lo peor de todo es que nos dimos cuenta que el fuego era real porque quemabas todo a tu paso y no te detenías por nada, hasta que en un momento pudiste levantarte y pude ver tu rostro. Tenias los ojos muy abiertos y rojos; y estabas rodeada por una capsula de fuego inquebrantable. Te acercabas a nosotros con una sonrisa macabra y no te detenías hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore apareció de la nada e hizo desaparecer el fuego. ¿Sabes que fue lo peor de todo? Escuchar una voz siniestra que repetía continuamente: "El conocimiento es la clave de la dominación". Pensé que estaba loco, pero preguntando me di cuenta que todos los que estábamos allí lo escuchábamos.

- ¿Entonces significa que todos los alumnos vieron lo que paso?- Pregunté con las manos en mi rostro avergonzada.- Pero tu viste al vampiro ¿verdad?

- No- respondió él dulcemente mientras me abrazaba- El profesor borro sus mentes para que no lo recordara nadie. Aun no empieza lo mejor. Luego de que él te rescatara de aquel accidente, nos hizo prometer que no te contáramos nada porque si no nos expulsaría directamente. Solo escuche la voz, pero no vi nada querida, solo te vi a ti convertida en una bola de fuego. Quizás fue una invención de tu imaginación. Lo siento.

Estaba totalmente indignada y abochornada luego de que Trunks terminara su relato. "¿Como pudieron ocultarme algo así?" pensé inmediatamente "¿Acaso pensaron que yo seria una potencial amenaza para todos? Demasiado tarde, porque la amenaza ya se había desatado y era muy difícil detenerla". Instintivamente quise salir al exterior, para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero fue una mala idea. Inesperadamente escuchamos una gran explosión fuera de nuestro escondite. Sin algún motivo alguno mas que ver que había sucedido, salí para saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero en seguida me arrepentí. La torre de Griffindor se desplomo íntegramente bajo mi atenta mirada.

Mi mente no podía procesar aun el hecho de que absolutamente todo el castillo se hallara en una situación de caos absoluto. Ademas formulaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta, que se había disparado a partir de la confesión de mi amigo ¿Quien estaba detrás de todo esto?. En seguida y como una maldita jugada del destino, la respuesta fue revelada. Muy cerca mio (tan cerca que podía oler el perfume natural que emanaba su piel) apareció un blanco y enorme vampiro, de ojos carmesí intenso y una gran dentadura inmaculada.

Mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, no de miedo si no de rabia y un odio profundo ante la situación. "Primero lo del tren y ahora esto?" pensé mientras que abiertamente y sin darme cuenta me acercaba cada vez mas a la amenaza. "Estoy agotada, voy a zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas". Que estúpida fui. Me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derrotar a un vampiro de 1000 años solo con 11. Estaba completamente a su merced y mi vida estaba en sus asquerosas manos. Cuando estuve a escasos metros de él me di cuenta de mi error. Demasiado tarde. El monstruo me tomo del cuello y fácilmente me levantó del suelo, como si fuera una pluma. Luego, colocó su rostro cerca del mio y me susurro:

- ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme con tu pequeño cuerpo de humana? Puedo manejarte a mi voluntad pequeña Sammy. No eres una abominación como piensas, eres simplemente un patético medio vampiro sin energía.

Dejé de resistirme cuando dijo mi nombre. No lograba entender como diablos lo sabia; por otro lado, sentía como la falta de aire afectaba a mis pulmones, que se debilitaban a velocidad luz. Era mi fin y estaba muy consciente de eso. Sin embargo todo cambio en el instante que vi una llamarada dorada a mi alrededor: Trunks estaba atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas y milagrosamente una de ellas dio en el blanco. Segundos después estaba en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

"Dejame ayudarte" me dijo Kisara dulcemente mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro "Deja que yo entre en tu cuerpo para que puedas dominar tu fuego interior". Confié ciegamente en ella y dejé que su espíritu inundara mi alma para que toda aquella pesadilla acabara. Me levanté del suelo y encontré que mi amigo estaba en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el gigantesco vampiro. Corrí a socorrerlo y ambos comenzamos a golpearlo con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin embargo este esquivaba con facilidad nuestros movimientos. Estuvimos varios minutos realizando la misma estúpida danza hasta que en un momento dado Trunks cae desplomado contra el suelo y su sangre corría por el césped como el rio Nilo.

Enseguida y sin previo aviso, aquel evento desafortunado hizo que, al fin, mi verdadera naturaleza se desatara. El rojo fuego me rodeó rápidamente y sentía que este se hacia uno con mi cuerpo, al igual que Kisara lo hizo conmigo. Mis ojos, primero verdes, pasaron a ser de color rojo sangre intenso. Me sentía extremadamente poderosa y con grandes chances de ganar. En venganza de mi amigo, salté sobre el vampiro y comenzamos a luchar nuevamente, pero esta vez pude notar como en su blanca piel se llenaba de cicatrices, que eran proyectadas a su rostro con muecas continuas de dolor intenso.

- ¿ahora te parezco patética?- le dije una vez que logramos separarnos- voy a hacerte caer definitivamente.

- ¿Acaso crees que todo esto gira en torno a ti? Me das lastima. El que yo haya aparecido en el tren no significa nada. Solo estaba probando lo débil que eres y ahora lo compruebo. Fue muy fácil manipularte, hasta lo disfrute créeme, que lastima que morirás como tus padres Potter, te lo aseguro.- agrego luego de lanzar una carcajada maligna.

- ¿A si? Eso lo veremos. No eres mas que un viejo vampiro arruinado. Te veré del otro lado.

Con el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver que Trunks respiraba aunque sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, sin embargo no fue eso lo que me hizo bajar la guardia. Por mi derecha se acercaba un enorme lobo negro a todo galope, directo a atacarnos. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui a proteger el inconsciente cuerpo de mi amigo, sin embargo fue en vano.

En mi intento de correr hacia Trunks, tropecé con el vampiro y ambos rodamos colina abajo sin detenernos. En aquel extraño incidente algo malo sucedió. Un objeto dorado se deslizó lentamente del bolsillo del vampiro sin que ninguno pudiéramos detenernos a tomarlo, provocando que este se rompiera y una especie de halo nos envolviera de pies a cabeza. Mi enemigo me miraba aterrado e intentaba safarse, pero no lo logró y ambos caímos a un negro portal que se abrió en el suelo. Yo no entendía que estaba sucediendo y a donde iba a parar, pero de una cosa estaba segura, mi aventura apenas comenzaba y este enfrentamiento era el prefacio de una guerra interminable.

* * *

><p><strong>s: Y que les parecio?<strong>

**K: quieres decirme de donde lo copiaste?**

**S: de ningun lado, es mi propia imaginacion**

**K: que se saturo, por lo que no habra intrigas hoy.**

**S: Al fin dices algo sensato!**

**K: gracias a Nyu-nono por su apoyo incondicional y por insistir para que actualice. Nos vemos en la proxima!**


	10. Una nueva realidad

**S: Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a esta segunda parte de MY REAL NATURE!**

**K: ya era hora que actualizaras!**

**S: No fue mi culpa. No tenia imaginacion y además me tomé mi tiempo para pensar la direccion que tomaria esta historia. Espero haber hecho la eleccion correcta. Disfruten de este capitulo!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X<strong>

Releer mis viejas entradas me sirvió para darme cuenta que ni siquiera me acerque al verdadero conflicto. En este tiempo de silencio estuve pensando acerca de los eventos que le sucedieron a aquel fatídico día en donde me transporte a otro mundo, después de haber mostrado mi verdadera naturaleza, una peligrosa, animal y oscura.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, desperté en una cama mullida, en una habitación desconocida y con un gran aturdimiento en mi cerebro. No recordaba donde estaba, y mucho menos que lugar era aquel, pero la única cosa de la que estaba segura era que ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Era una habitación pequeña, con una ventana destartalada y una cortina raída; colgada de un par de ganchos oxidados y viejos. A lo lejos se sentían unas voces que charlaban en un tono que hacia erizar los vellos de mi nuca.

"que tal si los chicos malos me secuestraron? Que tal si ahora soy parte de su plan malvado?" pensé mientras meditaba la posibilidad de escapar por la pequeña ventana; lo cual fue una mala idea. Primero porque estaba en un tercer piso e iría a parar a un jardín con la maleza crecida. Si el salto no me mataba lo harían las espinas. Ademas, al levantarme las maderas de mi vieja cama crujieron horriblemente y al mismo tiempo las voces callaron, dándose cuenta se que había despertado.

Para mi fue una señal de alarma: debía escapar de allí cuanto antes. En un apuro quise abrir la ventana pero mágicamente esta se cerro de un chasquido y una joven, de no mas de 20 años, entro a la habitación; dirigiéndome una mirada de alivio.

-Al fin despiertas! Ya estaba preocupándome por ti, pensé que tenias algo malo. ¿Tienes hambre? Preparé unos aperitivos para la merienda.

El tono alto de su voz y agudo de su voz, sumando a su mirada aniñada hacían que mi sed de sangre se incrementara, provocando que mi mirada se posara en otro lado cuando habló. Eso me llevo a pensar en todo lo que me había sucedido y en donde estarían mis amigos ahora.

De repente un extraño pensamiento me asalto, haciendo que me preocupara: y si todos en el castillo estaban muertos y la única que estaba con vida era yo? Necesitaba contactar urgente a fil fil o a alguien de mi familia, todos deberían saber lo que había sucedido en los terrenos del castillo la noche anterior.

"¿la noche anterior?" pensé mientras miraba petrificada a la muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, que tenia un curioso lunar en forma de tercer ojo en la frente "¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿1 día? ¿2? No, no puede ser. Siento como si no me hubiera alimentado por días "Que paso realmente? Donde están todos?" lentamente, mis latidos comenzaron a subir y gradualmente me resbalé hasta llegar al suelo, hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-estoy sola, completamente sola- susurre mirando al cielo.

-no, no lo estas.- me respondieron. Era Kisara, quien pasando su mano alrededor de mi hombro, intentaba darme ánimos -Te ayudare a controlarte, pero debes prometerme que no mataras a nadie.

Con mis ojos cerrados, asentí ligeramente con mi cabeza. luego de unos minutos los abrí y vi el rostro de la desconocida en primer plano. Enseguida sentí un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo: era la necesidad de sangre. Volví a mirar al horizonte, con el propósito de desviar mi atención; sin embargo ella seguía intentando mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo siento- contestó apenada, agachando la cabeza luego de unos minutos- Es que realmente quiero saber como estas. Cuando llegaste aquí, digo cuando te encontraron, pensamos que no lo lograrías

-Lograr? Lograr que? Estoy perfectamente bien. No hace falta que te preocupes por mi...

-Jessica, me llamo Jessica. Y tu eres Sam Potter verdad?

Aquella frase me confirmó que no estaba en ningún mundo paralelo, en el cual yo no existía; ademas que uno de mis viejos karmas volvía a perseguirme: la fama. Odiaba ser reconocida, en realidad deseaba pasar desapercibida, ser una sombra. Lo irónico era que mi condición como medio vampiro era perfectamente útil para esto; sin embargo era algo imposible. La única ventaja que tenia mi naturaleza era inservible.

-Creo que tu silencio me confirma todo- dijo ella después de unos minutos, con una gran sonrisa- Además, con tu edad, es un tema delicado no saber que te sucedió. No es que yo sea mayor que tu, digo, tendremos meses de diferencia, pero puedo ayudarte, se es lo que estar sola en el mundo.

-Mi edad dices? Tu crees que yo tengo tu edad? Disculpame pero creo que no puedo tener 11 años un día y pasar a tener... ¿20? al día siguiente- respondí casi riéndome en su cara. Además de ingenua y verborragica, loca, pensé mientras la miraba a los ojos y evitaba pensar en su sangre.

- Pues, creas o no, los tienes. Mirate si no me crees. Por cierto, no son 20, son 17.

Me dirigí como un cañón hacia el cristal cuando escuche esas palabras. Mi cerebro no podía procesar esa información y no podía creer que fuera verdad. Me acerque al único espejo que había en la habitación, y me quede pasmada ante la imagen que me devolvió No encontré la figura infantil de una niña de 11 años, si no que el reflejo me devolvía una imagen totalmente diferente.

Mi cabello caoba estaba largo y brillante, mis ojos verdes resplandecientes y abiertos de par en par por el asombro. Mis razgos faciales eran mas maduros e inteligentes, y mostraban unos labios delgados. Mis pómulos eran níveos y delicados; y mi nariz era pequeña. Hubiera deseado que no hubiera cambiado nada mas de mi aspecto físico, sin embargo no fue así Había crecid tallas mas, y mi altura se había doblado, convirtiéndome en una joven alta y esbelta, de piernas largas y delgadas.

Estaba horrorizada y me di cuenta que la loca tenia razón: me había convertido en una joven de 17 años de un día para el otro. En ese momento pensé que iba a enloquecer. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor y al instante creí que era un truco mental barato. ¿Acaso era factible que de un momento a otro una niña de 11 años pasara a tener 17? La respuesta en ese momento fue no.

La primer cosa que ocurrió luego de alejarme del espejo fue volver a ver la estúpida sonrisa de Jessica, la loca no tan loca. Ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias, solo me deje llevar. Años de reprimir sentimientos me llevaron a no pensar en nada. No pude contenerme y lo hice. Arrinconé a la pobre muchacha contra la pared y clavé mis colmillos en su delicado cuello. Sentía que su sangre llenaba toda mi esencia y me llevaba hacia el éxtasis mas profundo. Definitivamente aquel habito era lo mejor que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas, sentí que alguien jalaba de mis hombros con una fuerza extraordinaria y que yo me estrellaba contra la pared opuesta. Al abrir furiosamente mis ojos. Me encontré con una contextura hindú extrañamente familiar. Aquel cabello castaño, lacio y sedoso, estaban electrizados por la tensión; sus razgos de príncipe árabe, dignos de ser tallados en mármol, estaban contraídos del horror de la escena. Todo me indicaba que aquel hombre (porque eso era) que había salvado a Jess de una muerte segura, era mi amigo Amir. Pero si él estaba con una desconocida, ¿Que había sucedido con los demás? ¿Donde estaban Tonks y Frankie? ¿Y Johan y Trunks?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado y mi humanidad volvió de un tirón Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue el color rojo. Estaba por todos lados: en el suelo, en las paredes, en el cuello de la chica, en mis manos... Inmediatamente comencé a chillar del horror y a correr en círculos Quería quitarme ese horrible sabor de mi boca y la pegajosa textura de mis dedos. Me sentía completamente sucia. De seguro que me debería ver muy ridícula corriendo como tonta, pero no me importo. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida, sin ninguna explicación coherente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego de varios minutos, Amir puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y con la otra me dio un pañuelo humedecido con agua. Sin decir una sola palabra, lo tomé y comencé a quitarme la sangre de mi cuerpo. Después de terminar, me senté en el borde de la cama y lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Me sentía completamente devastada, sin fuerzas para continuar. Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos e inmediatamente la presencia de Kisara me inundo por completo. Una vez calmada y con mis nervios relajados, ella me susurró:

-Descansa mi pequeña y deja que te guie. Hablaremos en sueños. Allí estaremos mas tranquilas. Prometo explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber. Ahora duerme.

Y así lo hice. Me tumbé sobre la pequeña cama y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente por la tensión y el stress. Inmediatamente vi un hermoso jardín que brillaba bajo la luz del sol de verano. Las hojas de todos los arboles y las flores destellaban intensamente por el rocío de la mañana; que daba al lugar una belleza inigualable. En el medio, una fuente de agua y una peliblanca vestida con una túnica antigua sentada en el borde. Esta miraba su reflejo en el agua detenidamente y la acariciaba delicadamente, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Lentamente levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Luego se levantó de su asiento, tomó mi mano y me guió nuevamente hacia la fuente, con la misma ternura con la que tocaba al agua. Al sentarnos, ella señaló el fondo de la fuente, indicándome que me asomara a ella y viera mi rostro reflejado allí. Después de haber depositado mi mirada en aquel retrato extraño de mi persona, me dijo dulcemente:

-¿que encuentras diferente en ti, Sam?

-Todo- le respondí de inmediato, dándole la espalda a aquella imagen que para mi gusto era horrible- desde la punta del pelo hasta la uña del pie. Simplemente no lo entiendo yo...

-¿No crees que este lugar es el mas pacifico que existe?- dijo ella interrumpiéndome- Yo solía vivir aquí hace 5000 años con el faraón Seto. Cree este lugar, donde todo es puro y bueno, para estar segura de los peligros del mundo exterior. Creo que tu conociste este lugar en ruinas ¿verdad? Una verdadera lastima, aunque lo estas viendo ahora.

-Si, lo vi en ruinas. Pero que tiene que ver con lo que esta sucediendo? Habla Kisara!

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Crear tu propio lugar seguro de las amenazas de tu exterior. ¿No lo crees?

-Y eso me sirve para...?-volví a decir, totalmente irritada y levantándome repentinamente del borde de la fuente- disculpame Kisara, pero si me quieres dar un sermón sobre el auto control puedes ahorrártelo.

-No solo eso cariño- me respondió ella realmente calmada- también te estoy demostrando que tus cambios son normales y irrefrenables, como la destrucción de este lugar. Crecer es parte de la vida Sam, tu mas que nadie lo debes entender. Aunque estemos un poco perdidas en el hecho de tu viaje en el tiempo...

-¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿Me estas diciendo viaje en el tiempo?- esta vez fue mi oportunidad de interrumpirla a medida que mi boca se abría, incrédula- pero, ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Por qué?

-Lo único que sé o sabemos es que fue después de que peleaste con el vampiro. Lo demás debemos investigarlo por nuestra cuenta. El cuando lo tenemos. Ahora haremos una cosa: descansar. Mañana será otro día y además hay alguien allí afuera que quiere conocerte. Dulces sueños pequeña Sam.

Así fue como me alejé de la fuente y del jardín y mi mente se apagó por completo, con mas interrogantes que certezas. Luego de lo que me parecieron minutos de sueño, una luz intensa me despertó. La cortina de mi habitación estaba descorrida y la chica que había atacado el día anterior estaba tratando de cerrarla torpemente. Comencé a moverme para demostrarle que estaba lista para un nuevo día y vi que tenia una gran venda en su cuello. Inmediatamente sentí una punzada de remordimiento por lo de ayer y bajé mi mirada. Jess se acercó a mi cama y colocando una mando en mi hombro dijo:

-¿Dormiste bien? Me alegro que estés mejor hoy.

-Si gracias Jess. Estoy mucho mejor.

-Genial, porque hay una persona a la que quiero que conozcas. ¿crees estar lista ahora?

Asentí sin decir una palabra, me levanté pausadamente de mi cama y seguí a mi nueva "amiga" hacia la otra habitación.

Era un comedor grande y espacioso, con una mesa larga y 12 sillas de roble de un estilo medieval, dignas de encontrarse en el castillo de Hogwarts. Allí se encontraban desayunando Amir y otro joven mas, que no lograba reconocer a simple vista. Jess plantó un cálido beso en los labios de este y se escabulló hacia otra habitación, dejándome sola con los dos chicos.

-Buenos días Sam, ¿como te encuentras?

-Mejor Amir, gracias- Dije lo mas educadamente posible. Aunque en otro tiempo él era mi amigo, me resultaba totalmente intimidante hablar con él ahora- Jess me dijo que...

-Si enseguida vendrá a verte Sam, no te preocupes.

-¿A verme? ¿Quien?- pregunté incrédula. ¿quien diablos querría verme después de todo lo que paso? Pensé tratando de sacar la verdad de los ojos de mi amigo hindú.

-Pues quien mas si no el hombre que nos salvó a todos!- intervino el chico nuevo mirándome con unos penetrantes ojos verdes- El señor Abraham Potter.

De inmediato se abrió una de las puertas del comedor y un hombre de unos 40 años de contextura alta y musculosa entró con seguridad. Tenia el cabello color negro azabache cortado con un estilo militar y unos agudos ojos marrón claro. Usaba unos anteojos redondos que le daba un porte de intelectual y acentuaba su mirada. Era realmente imponente. Él se acercó a mi, se paró en frente mio y luego me dio un fuerte abrazo que cortó mi respiración Después de unos incómodos minutos así, él me susurró al oído:

-Al fin logré encontrarte pequeña. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!. Mi nombre es Abraham y soy tu abuelo. Bienvenida a casa

* * *

><p><strong>S: Y que les parecio?<strong>

**K: creo que es uno de los mejores que has escrito hasta ahora. Por lo menos valio la pena. **

**S: y hasta se me ocurrieron intrigas! **

**que le paso a Johan, Trunks, Frankie y Tonks?**

**Sam aceptará este crecimiento prematuro?**

**Porque, si el abuelo de sam estaba vivo, nunca se ocupo de ella?**

**Sam esta realmente arrepentida de lo que hizo con jess?**

**Sam Descubrirá como volver a su tiempo original?**

**Sam logrará tener el auto control de su vampirismo?**

**K: wau son muchas! Me voy a dormir que estoy muerta! Sayo!**

**S: si! esperemos que las contesten rapido. Kisara ya agarro su almohada y la mejor parte de la cama, asique yo tambien me voy despidiendo; no sin antes agradecerle infinitamente a mi amiga Nyu-Nono, que apoya incondicionalmente toda esta locura. Lean sus historias,principalmente Recuerdo Inesperado, que son muy buenas! Y ahora si, Hasta la proxima! **


	11. Explicaciones Familiares

**S: gomee, gomee!**

**K: Hola a todos otra vez! We're back again!**

**S: Por culpa de mi computadora maldita, que se fue a dañar justamente al inicio de mis vacaciones (Diciembre) hasta ahora, no pude actualizar nada y además todas las ideas se me perdieron y tuve que recomponer todas las historias de 0.**

**K: Aunque estamos de vuelta! Ya volvemos a actualizar todas las historias! **

**S: asique perdonennos y disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI<strong>

En algunas de mis entradas viejas dije que le escribiría a mi primo Ewan todas las semanas para contarle todo lo que sucedía en el castillo, sin embargo esa promesa ahora me parecía vacía. ¿Las cartas llegarían aunque yo hubiera viajado en el tiempo? Lo dudo mucho.

En fin, estaba parada en la cocina comedor sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Realmente era un familiar mío? Realmente era mi abuelo perdido? Donde había estado todo este tiempo?. Muchas preguntas asaltaban mi mente y ninguna podía ser respondida.

Solo se limitó a observarme totalmente paralizado, igual o peor que yo. En mi mente Kisara estaba de brazos cruzados tratando de contener la ira que le generaba el momento. A mí alrededor todo me parecía negro. Amir, Jessica y el chico que desconocía me parecían dibujados, estaban fuera de mi mundo y solo me importaba una persona: Abraham. El tenia todas las repuestas y si el no tomaba la iniciativa, la tomaría yo.

-¿No vas a decir mas que eso? De repente paso de ser una huérfana a tener un abuelo? Sinceramente no entiendo mas nada.

-es complicado- se limito a decir, evitando mi mirada- pero mira el lado positivo. Estamos aquí juntos y estas a salvo.

-¿que estoy a salvo?- repetí incrédula y me di cuenta que mi voz sonaba mas fuerte y aguda de lo que recordaba- ¿que de un dia para el otro pase de tener 16 años inexplicablemente es estar a salvo? A mi entender, tienes un concepto muy raro sobre la seguridad.

-cálmate o nos vas a matar a todos.- interrumpió el chico desconocido, claramente malhumorado.

-y quien te crees que eres para decirme que me calme?- le respondí enfrentándolo- hasta lo que se la única persona que conozco aquí es Amir. Asique te sugiero que te metas en tus cosas y me dejes tranquila.

Dicho esto, me di media vuelta y caminé tranquilamente hacia la salida. "bien dicho" susurro una voz dentro de mi cabeza. "nadie se mete con nosotras y gana la partida, te lo aseguro cariño" agregó Kisara sonriéndome como si hubiera ganado un mundial de futbol. Caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando una sombra negra se cruzo en mi camino; tapando la única salida que tenia la casa.

Parpadeando me di cuenta que la sombra que vi pasar era un gran lobo de color negro y ojos verdes que me mostraba los dientes ferozmente. Detrás de mí vi como todos en la Casa se habían puesto a la defensiva y apuntaban sus varitas hacia el amenazador lobo negro.

-cariño, detente. Solo lo vas a empeorar.- dijo Jessica tratando de acercarse y sonriéndole como una madre a un niño pequeño.

-no es nada del otro mundo. No debes reaccionar así. Cálmate- agrego Amir imitando el gesto de Jessica.

Mis ojos estaban completamente dilatados por el miedo y Kisara no respondía mis gritos de auxilio. Estaba perdida y aquel lobo negro seria lo último que vería en mi vida. Maravillosa manera de morir.

-Johan detente en este preciso instante! No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi nieta!- vociferó una voz a mis espaldas. Era Abraham, mi abuelo, que había logrado detener el ataque, interponiéndose entre el gran lobo negro y yo.

El enorme can me dirigió una última mirada de odio y lentamente comenzó a transformarse en el muchacho desconocido de ojos verdes que tanto me había deslumbrado. Sin decir una palabra, él nos dio la espalda y salió por la puerta, al parecer ofendido por la actitud defensiva de mi abuelo. Entretanto, mi sentido común estaba en el suelo temblando como una hoja y Kisara estaba desconectada de mi cerebro y seguía sin tener ganas de ayudarme. Estaba sola en esto.

Algo en la mirada del chico desconocido me decía que no había vuelta atrás en nuestra relación: la próxima vez que estemos solos me haría pedazos sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Quise buscar el porque del ataque pero no pude: simplemente no le caía bien. Pero había algo que me estaba dando vueltas en mi mente y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Acaso mi flamante abuelo lo había llamado Johan, como mi amigo Johan de Hogwarts? Era perfectamente lógico e imposible a la vez. El desconocido no tenía los modales ni la bondad de mi amigo. Definitivamente él no le llegaba ni a los talones. Sin embargo aquellos ojos verde brillante eran particularmente similares y su sonrisa... Era la misma. "No puede ser" me dije "mi amigo jamás me atacaría. No seria capaz." Luego de un fuerte suspiro y de lanzarles a todos los presentes una última mirada envenenada, enfilé hacia mi nueva habitación hecha una furia, dejando muy en claro que no quería interrupciones.

Mis pensamientos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz media hora después de que la conmoción pasara y la cordura regresara a mi cuerpo. Estaba sola en mi habitación mirando al extenso campo verde que tenia en frente. Me sentía aliviada de estar sola después de todos los problemas. Que te miren como un bicho raro y se alejen de ti siempre tiene un pequeño lado bueno. Me sentía cómoda en la soledad de mi cuarto ya que todos, incluido Amir, me trataban como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. ¿Acaso había pasado algo tan malo?, parte de mi quería creer que era solo una invención de mi mente, pero mi parte racional sabia que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Entonces estas dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que paso, desde el principio?- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Depende lo que tengas que contar- respondí. Sabía de sobra que aquella voz era de mi abuelo y no traía buenas noticias.

- Tu me preguntaste por que no estuve contigo todo este tiempo no? Siempre hay una razón Sammy, siempre.-al ver que no contestaba prosiguió- Veras, cuando tus padres murieron, tu tía Susan y yo nos reunimos para ver el futuro de tu hermano y el tuyo; literalmente.

-Espera te refieres a…- lo interrumpí, sin embargo las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta hechas un nudo. Había escuchado que se podía ver el futuro a partir de una bola de cristal, pero nunca pensé que fuera real.

-Si Sam, con una bola de cristal. Al principio solo se veía humo blanco, pero luego, la figura de una niña sosteniendo a un bebe en brazos apareció en la pantalla. Tenia toda la cara llena de sangre seca y nos miraba con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. Tu tía susan comenzó a gritar y yo no sabia que hacer. Créeme, haberte dejado ir fue el error mas grande que cometí en mi vida. Pero tuvimos que hacerlo, si no matarías a Harry.

-¿Harry? Yo jamás le haría daño.

-Sin embargo tú lo matarías por un impulso, por tu naturaleza.

-Mi naturaleza? Acaso te refieres a mí…-balbuceé tocándome la muñeca derecha.

-Pues claro! Que mas?. Por eso Johan casi te mata, ustedes rivalizan desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Me quede sin habla ya que un recuerdo de los fuertes había venido a mí. En mi mente se reprodujo una y otra vez la imagen de un niño de 11 años rechoncho y de unos ojos verdes hermosos diciendo: "Conque eres un vampiro, no era un asunto tan grave después de todo". Esos ojos verdes, eran los mismos que los de aquel gran lobo negro que quiso matarme un par de horas antes.

Mi cara debió desfigurarse en una horrible mueca de comprensión porque mi abuelo asintió levemente antes de rodearme con un brazo tímidamente. El primer gesto bondadoso que recibía desde que había despertado.

-Hace poco que lo sabemos Sam No desarrollo por completo su habilidad hasta el verano pasado. La primera vez atacó a Trunks por la espalda. Considérate afortunada.

- Entonces el es un hombre lobo? No puede ser, pero si el era…

-Los cambios se producen a nivel psíquico y físico cariño. Creo que si por ahora te mantienes lejos de el, al menos por un tiempo, podrán acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

Me había quedado más que claro, no acercarme a mi ex mejor amigo con complejo de licántropo. Aun seguía sin cuadrarme algo: ¿acaso había mencionado a Trunks?. Sin más rodeos decidí tomar el toro por las astas y saber donde estaba mi amigo.

-Si-respondió Abraham tranquilamente-Trunks fue uno de los últimos en llegar aquí. Veras, luego del ultimo ataque al castillo de Hogwarts y ver como habías desaparecido por un agujero negro, Trunks tuvo tiempo de poder escapar y contar a las pocas personas que sobrevivieron lo que había sucedido. El castillo había quedado hecho trizas y a duras penas pudimos ocultarnos. Desde ese entonces Voldemort reina el mundo mágico. Él estuvo mas de dos años refugiado en Egipto, intentando buscar la forma de recuperarte, sin embargo ni Susan ni el pudieron hacer mucho. Para ese entonces se corría el rumor que se estaba formando una fuerza de ataque rebelde en el norte de Francia, asique sin perder nada él y Fil-fil viajaron hasta aquí. Te imaginaras la sorpresa de tu tía al encontrarme sano y salvo en una mansión, viviendo con 3 adolescentes. Desde entonces hemos estado planeando el ataque maestro contra Voldemort, pero siempre sale mal. Como si faltara algo.

- Como si faltara yo- murmuré mirando el suelo- entonces es verdad. Voldemort no murió la noche de Halloween. Sobrevivió. Tengo el presentimiento de que aun no saben porque no?

- Si Sam Pero ahora que estas de vuelta podremos hacer más cosas, como entrenarte por ejemplo.

"Entrenarte!" Chillo una voz en mi cabeza. Kisara había decidido volver a la batalla "esta totalmente loco! Apenas puede con su alma. ¿Le vas a hacer caso?". Sin prestarle mucha atención hice un ademan con la mano y decidí prestarle atención a lo mas importante. Mi abuelo estaba diciendo más verdades en una hora que lo que había confesado Fil-fil en una hora; si sabia lo que me convenía, tenia que callar a mi guardiana y seguir escuchando a aquel anciano desconocido.

- A que te refieres con entrenarme?- pregunté con voz inocente. En mi mente cruzaba los dedos para que no organizara una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra el terrible lobo.

- A que desarrolles tu potencial. ¿No me digas que Fil-fil no te dijo nada sobre los poderes terrenales?.

A juzgar por la cara de horror que puso Abraham al ver que no le contestaba, mi pobre tía estaba en serios aprietos. Sin embargo, a los dos minutos de endurecer la mirada, este la suavizó. Al parecer había comprendido que yo era una victima de los ocultamientos de Fil-fil. Por primera vez desde que este anciano había dicho ser mi abuelo, sentí que había algo que nos unía; como un lazo invisible que me hacia confiar ciegamente en el. Además, me sentí aceptada, querida y comprendida por Abraham, y sabía (no me digan como) que aquel hombre me iba a ayudar mas de lo que yo pensaba.

Si quería saber algo sobre los famosos poderes terrenales tenia que esperar, porque en ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo en lo que parecía el patio trasero. Al segundo, miles de voces gritaban a garganta suelta por toda la casa. Sin ni siquiera dignarse a tocar la puerta, la chica que no conocía, Jessica, irrumpió en mi habitación y casi sin aliento balbuceó que la frontera norte estaba siendo atacada. Inmediatamente mi abuelo se levantó y sin decirme nada mas salió del lugar, por lo que nos dejó a Jess y a mí en la misma habitación. Mi reacción natural fue preguntar que estaba sucediendo, pero ella me hizo el gesto del dedo sobre los labios: "Si hablas estamos muertas".

Ella abrió despacio la puerta y haciéndome un gesto afirmativo me indicó que la siguiera. En mi arranque de ira no me había percatado de que el lugar era inmenso. Era una hermosa mansión francesa en la ribera del Mar del Norte que tenia una salida a una playa privada inmensa, que en ese preciso momento estaba siendo atacada, por lo que no me quede a ver los detalles arquitectónicos.

Seguí a Jess por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que llegamos al patio delantero de la casa. Con solo una mirada, la muchacha me indicó que me quedara en el lugar y no me moviera. Como si eso hubiera sido posible. Algo que olvide mencionar era que yo era un imán gigante para los problemas, como había quedado demostrado más de una vez.

Cinco minutos después de haber recibido la orden de quedarme quieta en mi lugar, empecé a escuchar un quejido de dolor por los arbustos improvisados con magia que había en la puerta de entrada. De primera pensé que era una invención mía, no obstante seguí escuchando el gemido lastimero con más fuerza, por lo que me resigné y decidí hacer la buena acción del día. De la cual instantáneamente me arrepentí ya que el herido era nada mas ni nada menos que mi nuevo ex amigo y enemigo Johan Rosier, que al parecer, estaba a punto de morir.

* * *

><p><strong>S: y que les parecio?<strong>

**K: SAAM A COMER! **

**S: ok kis! me tengo que ir corriendo, pero espero sus reviews! Nyu ya sabes lo que tengo para decirte, asique te quiero amiga!**


End file.
